


Difficult circumstances

by sugarsweet_19



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, High School, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarsweet_19/pseuds/sugarsweet_19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Emma meet each other in a bar for the first time, they have a wonderful evening untill Emma leaves.<br/>The next time they meet is a little more awkward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: An innocent meeting

She looked at the picture on her fake ID, it wasn’t her best picture but that didn’t matter she just needs to pass for a twenty-one year old and then she could start her little business of selling fake ID’s at school. Emma puts the fake ID in her wallet and takes her red leather jacket before she walks out of the shit hole she calls home.

Emma lives in a squat not a normal living arrangement for a child but it was better than bouncing around foster homes and changing schools every time, making it almost impossible for her to retain good grades. Good grades she needs to get a scholarship and get into a better school. Emma might be white trash but she is smart enough to know that her future depends on her having good grades and graduating with honours.

Her little ID business is a risk and she knows this but it is also the only way she can think of that might earn her some money. She doesn’t like to stuff her face every time at lunch so she wouldn’t get hungry in the evening. Getting a normal job was also out of the question they would always asked for an address and she didn’t had one.

The streets were cold tonight. Emma puts her hands in her pockets and wishes she could buy some mittens. Normally when winter came she would plunder the lost and found box at school they always had something she could use, last time she had found this cute beanie and she was now gratefully pulling it over her ears.

She had walked several blocks from her home making sure no one knew her. Emma looks inside the bar she wants to enter. It’s dark and there are not a lot of people inside, she takes a deep breath before opening the door.

The music isn’t loud and gives the bar a nice and casual atmosphere. Emma walks up to the bar and sits down on one of the seats. She sees some nuts and grabs a handful propping them in her mouth.

“Wow calm down young lady, you might choke on them if you don’t slow down.” Emma smiles and takes her time to chew and swallow the nuts down.

“What can I get you?” The bartender asks.

“I like a beer please.” The man watches her with suspicion.

“Can I see your ID please.” Emma grins and takes her wallet showing him her fake ID. The man takes the card and watches it over carefully.

“You look young for you age.” He says handing Emma her card back.

“Yeah, well I am hoping when I’m forty that I will only look thirty.” The bartender laughs grabbing a beer for Emma. Emma thanks him and takes a sip. Inside she is screaming, she did it, it worked!

Emma decides to celebrate her victory by herself and over the next hour she drinks several beers. She wasn’t use to drinking this much so after a while she was starting to feel lightheaded when she notice a brunette sitting on the other side of the bar, the woman was looking down at her drink what seems to be some kind of scotch. Emma couldn’t help but feel sorry for the brunette. She looked so sad, like a lost puppy. Emma keeps watching the woman for fifth teen minutes but when sees the woman whipping away her tears she has had enough and walks over to sit beside her.

“Hey.” She says. The woman jumps up and looks very shocked at seeing the girl sitting next to her.

“Hello.” She says in a timid voice.

“You alright?” The woman looks down again pushing her black rimmed glasses back up her nose. Emma takes some time to look her over and she just didn’t get what she was seeing. The brunette was beautiful but it looked like she was hiding herself from the world. She had long brown hair but it seems like it wasn’t been cute in a model for a long time, she wore some make-up but it didn’t compliment her skin colour which was beautiful sun kissed. Her clothes were also not what Emma would pick out for her it was like they were meant for someone else than her.

“I’m fine.” She says quietly. Emma doesn’t know if she crosses a boundary with the woman but she puts her hand on the woman’s arm.

“I’m sorry for saying but you don’t look fine. You have been crying so something is clearly bothering you.” The woman shrugs trying to look like she hasn’t but she can’t help the next couple of tears escaping her eyes.

“Why don’t you talk to me, I know I’m a complete stranger but sometimes it’s easier to talk to a complete stranger.” The woman looks at Emma taking of her glasses and whipping her tears away again.

“Alright but if I bore you please tell me. I know I’m being silly making a drama about something so stupid.” Emma smiles and orders another drink for her and the woman.

“Why don’t you start at the beginning and let me be the judge of that.” The woman smiles and Emma believes it to be the most beautiful smile in the world.

“Well, I had a fight with my mother. I know look at me, I’m twenty five years old and I’m crying alone in a bar just because I had a fight with my mother. But if you only knew how many times I had this fight with my mother you would understand. So the biggest issue between me and my mother is that I can’t be the daughter she wants me to be, and she blames everything on me because she also raised my perfect older sister and she turned out fine, so something must be wrong with me. She wants me to find a husband, better job, start a family, with other words she wants to change everything about me.” Her voice is quivering when she says the last words. She takes the drink that the bartender refilled and downs everything without even blinking.

“I don’t think your being silly.” Emma says still looking at the woman.

“What..?”

“It’s perfectly normal to feel this way when someone puts you down like that. Trust me I know.” Emma takes a sip of her beer and continues. “Your mother sound like a real bitch, sorry for my harsh words but that’s how I a feel. You shouldn’t change yourself just to please someone, you can’t, no one can’t. I know we don’t know each other but for the few minutes I have known you and see how you talk and act, I wouldn’t change anything about you, to me you are perfect.” Emma blushes when she realize what she says, seems like the drinks are making her braver tonight.

“I’m…..sorry….I.” The brunette smiles at her and before Emma can say anything more the brunette leans forward and captures Emma lips. Emma feels herself freeze and she can’t react, the brunette pulls away looking at Emma with a shocked expression.

“I…so…..sorry, I didn’t mean…..I….I should go, I’m really sorry.” The brunette takes her coat and makes her way to the door. Emma has the literally slap herself to wake up. She sees the woman disappear out the door when she finally stands up and follows her.

The cold wind slaps her around the face. Emma looks around and sees the brunette standing in front of a shop. Emma runs to her, she takes her hand and turns her around. Shocked eyes are staring at her when Emma kisses the brunette. She feels the woman hesitate for a minute before Emma can feel her move again her lips. It’s so soft, Emma can taste the scotch and she doesn’t mind the taste. She let her tongue glide over the woman’s lips asking for permission which is given to her. The kiss is full of passion making Emma’s stomach flutter. When they pull away they let their heads rest against each other catching their breath.

“I don’t do this normally but I would like to take you home with me.” The brunette says bravely. Emma swallows and cups the brunette cheeks tracing her jawline with the tips of her fingers.

“I would like that.”


	2. heated nights

As soon as Emma walks through the door of the woman’s apartment her jaw drops. It’s wasn’t just a small apartment but a penthouse loft. Emma turns around and looks at the brunette who is waiting for her to say something.

“This is amazing.” The brunette smiles and shuts the door. She puts her keys in the bowl on the table and takes her jacket off hanging it in the coat closet by the door. She looks at Emma and Emma notice the change of colour in the brunettes eyes. Without saying a word the brunette grabs Emma’s face and crashes their lips together. Emma is backed into the wall and can feel the hands of the woman move from her face to the outline of her shirt and further until they reach a bra covered breast. The hands freeze in a moment of insecurity. Emma pulls away to look in the brunette’s eyes she sees that she’s scared to go any further so Emma pulls her shirt over her head revealing her body. She takes one of the brunette’s hands. She kisses the back of the hand before putting it over her breast encouraging the woman to go on with holding back.

Emma closes her eyes when she feels the woman massage her breast. A small gasp escapes her mouth when soft lips are on her neck sucking and biting her pulse point. Emma pulls the woman closer to her body wanting to lessen the space between them even more. Her hands travels down the woman’s spine making Goosebumps on her wake.

The woman pulls back again she bits her lips before taking Emma’s hand in her own and guiding her upstairs towards the bedroom. When they climb the stairs Emma can feel the woman’s sweaty hand shaking. She really hasn’t done this before, Emma thinks. When they arrive at the top of the stairs Emma takes the decision to be the brave one. She turns the woman around, kissing her passionately. Emma uses her arm muscles to lift the petite woman up before walking to the room she guesses is the bedroom, thank god she is right.

When they arrive at the bed she throws the woman on top of it and straddles her hips. Thank god Emma had already been experimenting is school to know what she needs to do further. She leans down and kisses the woman’s neck. She hears the woman giggle and it turns Emma even more on. She let her hand travel to the buttons of the woman’s blouse opening them slowly never taking her lips of the woman’s soft ones.

When Emma pulls back to take the blouse completely off she pauses when she sees the worried and scared look in the brunette’s eyes. The woman moves her arm trying to cover up the expose skin.

“I’m sorry I don’t really have any sexy lingerie, I hope it doesn’t put you off. If it does we can stop this, really no hard feelings.” Emma laughs and shakes her head.

“You are beautiful don’t put yourself down.” Emma says watching the woman’s face change from scared to a shy smile.

“There is just one thing that is bothering me.” Emma says kissing the woman’s cheek and taking her earlobe in her mouth sucking it gently creating a moan out of the woman.

“What is ….bothering….you.” She asks breathing heavily.

“I don’t know which name I’m going to scream when you make me come by just moaning into my ear.” Saying this makes the woman moan louder and makes Emma squirm on top of her.

“It’s Regina.”

“Regina…” Emma kisses her collarbone. “You….” She Kisses the top of her breast. “Are….” She takes away the hands of the woman so she can’t cover herself up. “Beautiful.” She kisses Regina’s stomach. Regina breath hitches but the words Emma mutters are doing something to her, feeling her more confident she takes a hold of Emma’s hips and with the little strength she has she turns them around making her sit on Emma instead.

“And which name can I scream?” She says grinning at Emma.

“Emma.” Emma breaths, she can feel Regina roll with her hips into her centre.

“MMmmm. Yes!” Emma cries, she moves to sit up and unclasps Regina’s bra taking a nipple in her mouth and sucking it. Regina on top of her cries out in pleasure.

“I need….to tell you…..I have……never…….I” Emma looks up.

“Are you a virgin?” Emma asks shocked, she can’t believe that this woman has never had sex before.

Regina shakes her head. “No, I have never been with a woman before.” Emma smiles and returns to those perfect breasts again.

“Don’t worry I have, led me guide you and I promise you, I will ruin you for every man.” Regina laughs but the laughs turns in to a cry quickly when Emma changes form sucking to biting.

Emma pulls away and let her back hit the soft pillows. “But your knees aside my head.”

Regina frowns. “What?”

Emma takes her hands and pulls Regina further up. “Take of you pants and panties and sit on my face.” Regina’s cheeks colour a bright red.

“Don’t worry, I promise you will love it.” Regina nods and takes her pants of. Emma watches the woman and can’t help but smile when she sees slim legs being revealed. The woman is like a magic trick, Emma thinks. She takes off her clothes and like magic she reveals something magnificent.

Regina does as Emma says and places her knees aside of the blonds head. She doesn’t really knows what to going to happen but when Emma’s tongue hits her clit she has to hold on to the headboard.

“O god.” Regina cries out, throwing her head back. Emma has to hold on to Regina’s hips making sure she can’t move before Emma can push her over the edge. She let her tongue explore every part of Regina’s folds, she listens to Regina moans and cries. After some unbearable minutes for Regina Emma knows exactly what she needs to do to push her over the edge. She makes little circles around Regina clit, sucking every time she hears Regina cry.

“Shit, Emma I’m going to…..come…..please…..I …..need.” She breaths grinding her hips further into Emma’s mouth. Emma pushes her tongue inside of Regina, gripping her hips roughly. It is exactly what Regina needs when she starts to shake and cry out, screaming Emma’s name over and over again.

When she come out of her high she let her numb body fall on top of Emma’s. Emma kisses Regina and rubs soothing circles on her back.

“You okay?” Emma asks feeling Regina breath becoming more steady.

“That was amazing! I never thought it could be like this. No one has ever make me scream like that.” Emma looks at Regina and smiles. Yep Emma is proud of herself.

“Well thank you for the compliment.” Regina laughs and kisses Emma.

“I think it’s your turn now.” Emma nods and rolls them over. She extract herself from the beautiful woman and takes over her pants revealing yellow panties with Tweety bird on them. Emma had totally forgotten about them, she feels a small blush creeping up her cheeks. Regina sits up and stares at them.

“Those are the most cute panties I have ever seen.” Regina giggles. Emma pushes her back into the pillows and position herself between Regina’s legs.

“Oh, shut up.” She smiles and let her lips travel over Regina body. “You taste so good Regina I want to kiss every part of you.” Regina trembles every time Emma places a kiss on her body.

Emma places her knee between Regina legs and grinds into her. Just feeling Regina’s body under her brings Emma to so close to the edge but it’s not enough to push her over. Emma takes Regina’s hand sucking on her index finger. Regina’s eyes roll into her head as she moans.

“Put you hand between us.” Emma whispers in Regina’s ear. Regina listens and puts her hand between them. Regina can feel how wet Emma is, it’s makes her brave. She circles Emma’s opening before she puts two fingers inside the blond. Emma stops breathing for what feels like a minute when she feels Regina enter her. They get into a steady rhythm driving them bother closer to the edge. Emma bites and sucks Regina neck when she feels Regina speeding up their rhythm.

“Oh fuck!!! Regina!!” Emma cries out.

“Come with me Emma!!” Regina pleas and for Emma this is enough to push her over. Emma starts shaking causing vibrates on Regina clit making her come as well. They both ride the orgasm out until Emma collapses on Regina. They are a sweaty mess of tangled limbs but they don’t care.

After a few minutes of silence Regina is the first one to break it. “Thank you.” She says. Emma rolls of her and let her chin rest on Regina’s chest. “Thank you for what?”

“For noticing me at the bar and brightening up my evening.” Emma kisses Regina.

“Your welcome.” Emma can feel her eyes starting to close. It’s already past midnight and she needs to be up for school early. She’s happy she can sleep in a real bed tonight instead of the mold mattress she had found a couple of weeks ago but even the mold mattress is better than the carton boards she had slept on for months.

“Do you want to go out for drink this Friday?” Regina asks in a timid voice. Emma eyes snap open and reality strikes her. She can’t start dating this woman, she’s only seventeen if she finds that out she will hate Emma. What can she do?

“Yes sure, I would like that. I leave you my number tomorrow morning.” It’s an easy lie. Regina smiles and kisses Emma on the forehead. Even after their activities of this evening that one gestures feels to intimate to Emma and it’s scares the shit out of her.

It takes a while until Regina is completely asleep. When Emma is sure her movements are not going to wake the brunette she untangles herself from the warm body and hurries to grab her things and get out of there.

She feels extremely guilty about leaving Regina like this but pursuing a real relationship with this woman is impossible. Emma heads down the stairs but she feels to guilty to leave without leaving something. Emma looks around the kitchen and finds pen and a piece of paper.

 

**Regina**

**I’m so sorry about leaving you like this. I can’t explain why I need to do this but please understand that last thing I want to do is hurt you.**

**Don’t ever change who you are, you are perfect. Life is too short to be someone else.**

**Last night was amazing and I will treasure every moment.**

**I’m sorry.**

 

She puts the letter on top of the coffee machine making sure Regina will see it when she wakes up. Emma leaves the loft and walks back to her shit home. She wishes she could sleep on the expensive mattress but for now she will need to use her imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think I appreciate critical feedback.


	3. The new teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank to everyone who left a nice comment, It brightens up my day :)

Emma back was sore from lying on the bad mattress. She stretches her limbs and can  hear her back bones cracking and releasing the pressure. She stands up and smells her shirt, checking if she could still wear it to school. The moment she smells her shirt she is reminded of previous night, Emma can smell Regina’s perfume, a combination of flowers and vanilla. She takes off her shirt and takes a clean one from the garbage back where Emma keeps her things in. Her pants aren’t that dirty so she just changes her underwear and collects the things she needs to go to school.

Emma knew if she was there early she could use the gym showers to clean herself and wash  her dirty clothes. Emma puts her dirty clothes in her backpack and leaves. On her way to school she always passes a bakery. They always throw away their pastries of the day before in the garbage can in the alley next to the shop. For Emma this is the perfect way to get some breakfast without spending money. Emma goes in the alley and looks through the garbage. She find a scone taking a bite before continuing her way to school. 

The sun was still low in the sky when she arrives at school. She walks around the building until she reaches the fence that separates the school grounds with the streets. There is a hole in the fence which she can easily get through.

Emma also knows that the janitor has already opened the backdoor. Emma enters the building. When she’s in the gym showers she walks to the gym teachers separate room where they put the found soaps in a carton box. She pulls out her dirty cloths and starts washing them in one of the sinks.

When she’s done she wrings them out and let them dry in the drying closet. She takes off her clothes and selects one of the lost and found shampoos, coconut scent.

When the water hits her back she likes to close her eyes and let the soothing feeling of the water take her away. Today was difficult her thoughts kept drifting to Regina , she could still see her face before her eye. Emma was feeling sad, she really liked the brunette but having a relationship with the brunette was something that would never happen. Emma sighs, she always has to give up the good things is her life.

After her shower Emma could hear the first bell of the day and the first people were arriving. Not wanting anyone to see her using the showers she quickly grabs her almost dry clothes pushing them in her bag. She made sure no one could see her leaving the shower, she could do without the embarrassment and using the showers outside school hours would probably get her expelled as well..

Emma walks casually to her locker, she switches her clothes in her bag for her books and makes her way her first lesson in the history room. History was giving by an old lady, Mrs. Lucas who treated the students like they were her grandchildren. She didn’t really teach much she mostly talk about her life during the Vietnam war and how her parents lived during the second world war. She was sweet but Emma didn’t like it when teachers didn’t do their job, she needs to learn, know real facts about these events. So during this class Emma keeps herself busy by reading the syllabus or doing her homework. Most of the times she didn’t have time to do her homework at home so history class was very important for her.

After her first period Emma had finished three tasks and she had read another chapter in her syllabus, she was proud of herself. When the bell sounded Emma grabs her stuff and heads back to replace her history books for her English books. She was startled when Ruby her crazy but best friend came running towards her.

“O my god Emma! Emma!” Ruby cried coming up to Emma. “Did you hear what happened with mister Hubert?” Emma shook her head.

“He had a heart attack, he is replaced by a new teacher.” Emma was shocked, mister Hubert was still a young man, she wondered what could have cause a heart attack for such a young man.

“Killian has already met the new teacher, he says she a real nerd.” Killian must have heard Ruby saying his name because all the sudden he was standing behind Emma putting his arms around her waist.

“Hey love, are you guys talking about me?” He grins placing a sloppy kiss on Emma’s cheek. Emma couldn’t help but think about the soft kisses Regina had given her last night. Killian was her boyfriend, or so it seems to everyone else. Emma knew she should feel bad about having cheated on him but Emma just didn’t feel bad about it. So Emma kept her mouth shut about lest night and played the perfect girlfriend.

“Yeah hon, Ruby was telling me about the new teacher.” Killian lets go of Emma’s waist  and goes to stand next to the girls making sure all eyes were on him.

“Yeah I don’t know where mister Gold dug this one up, she’s a complete nerd, ugly with her black glasses on her nose all the time and she had like a depressing atmosphere around her like she had been crying all morning. Really someone who is fun to mess around with. I asked her if she was a virgin and she almost started crying, it was so funny.” He gives Emma a little shove winking at her.

“it’s been a while since we could mess around with a new teacher. What do you think Em? Ruby asks. “Wanna plan something for the nerd?” Emma thought about it, it was English and she was pretty good in English, she already had the highest scores of the class so why not she could use some fun in her life.

“yeah I’m in but it will have to be the next lesson, we first need to learn her weaknesses.” Emma give Killian a kiss. “See you at lunch?”

She asks but Killian is already making his way to his friends. Emma locks her arm through Ruby’s and they walk happily to their English class.

The teacher wasn’t there yet so they went to sit on the front row making sure they had a perfect view of their new victim. Emma and Ruby were talking about some party next weekend when they could hear something fall and some people were laughing.

They both turned around to look what the commotion was when they saw a woman on her knees crawling to pick up her papers that were lying across the floor.

“That’s probably the new teacher.” Ruby laughs. Emma watches to woman struggle grabbing the papers and standing back up. Emma wanted so say something to Ruby when she has to swallow down what she wants to say and stares at the woman’s face.

“Oh crap…..”


	4. Miss Mills

Regina was awoken by the sound of her alarm and a small headache. She stretches her sore limbs. She opens her eyes but feels that something is wrong. Why was she lying in bed alone? Where was Emma? Regina sits up but regrets it immediately because her heads spins and she feels like she’s going to be sick. She shouldn’t have drank that munch. When her heads stops spinning she stands up and looks around the room. Emma clothes are gone she notices. Did she just leave?

“Emma?” She cries out hoping to get an answer from somewhere. Everything stays quiet making Regina sad. She walks out of her room and heads down the stairs. She doesn’t hear anything, no sound of a person in her home. She walks into the kitchen but finds it empty. Regina runs a hand through her hair. Has she been played? Did she really leave without saying anything. She looks around again making sure she didn’t miss anything, maybe she had left her a phone number. She did say she wanted to go for drinks Friday. Regina let her eyes scan around the kitchen and sees the little note hanging on her coffee machine.

**Regina**

**I’m so sorry about leaving you like this. I can’t explain why I need to do this but please understand that last thing I want to do is hurt you.**

**Don’t ever change who you are, you are perfect. Life is too short to be someone else.**

**Last night was amazing and I will treasure every moment.**

**I’m sorry.**

The words are meant to sooth her but Regina can’t find them soothing. She shreds the note and throws it in her trashcan. The girl has played her, everything she says was fake. She can’t believe how stupid she is, trusting someone you just met. Regina feels tears escaping her eyes. She can’t do this right now, she needs to get ready and go to work.

She angrily whips away her tears. She needs to suck it up. Regina was a teacher, she had been working at a school for five years but because the crisis she was fired. She had finally found a new job in the public school system three days ago, a young teacher had suffered a heart attack and wasn’t going to come back anytime soon so Regina was given a contract for a year and if she was any good the contract would become permanent.

Regina tries to put her thoughts about Emma away for moment and goes back up stairs. She looks through her closet and finds a long skirt that covers her knees and a white blouse, the blouse is too big for her but Regina doesn’t really care. She should wash her hair but when she looks at the clock she finds out that she doesn’t really have much time left. She tights her hair in a casual ponytail and put her glasses on.

Emma called her beautiful last night and now when she looks at herself Regina knows the blond had been lying. She blinks away her tears and grabs the bag with her papers for her first day.

Regina didn’t live far from the school building it was only a ten minute drive but she was already stressing out, she had a meeting with the schools director before her first class. She had heard rumours about the notorious Mister Gold, he was strict and very demanding of his teachers and students. Regina had heard that a lot of teachers were fired in their first year because they criticized Gold’s ways of running the school.

It was five minutes past their meeting hour and Regina could feel sweat trickling down her forehead. She uses the back of her hand to wipe it away before knocking on the office door of mister Gold.

“Enter.” Regina breathes in before turning the doorknob and entering the office.

“Mister Gold, My name is Regina mills, we had a appointment, I’m so sorry I’m late.” Gold looks at her like she was an insect you need to step on.

“I hope it is not common for you to be late?” He asks his voice low and threatening. Regina shakes her head and starts pulling at the skin of her wrists trying to calm herself down.

“Good, I will look pass it this time.” He stands up gathering some papers out of his file cabinet.

“You are our new English teacher and creative writing teacher? Is this correct.” Regina nods.

“Good, this is your schedule, you will teach English in the morning and creative writing in the afternoon. These are the students names for every class you will mark their presence every day, when someone fails to show up in class three times you will send them to detention. If someone does not listen to you or gives you a hard time you will send them to detention. You will stay late on Thursdays and Wednesday because our new teachers will monitor the detentions. These are your classrooms and this is a map so you can find everything you need. Do you have any further questions?” He hands all the papers to Regina. She looks at the papers briefly and shakes her head.

“No thank you, I think I have everything.” He gives a little nod and goes back to sit behind his desk.

“Oh and one more thing Miss Mills, I do not like to be disturb by you or a student you might want to send to my office. I trust you can handle problem students?”

“Yes of course, I will not disturb you.” She gives him a nervous smile and leaves to office. She hadn’t closed the door of the office when the bell went making her already late for her first class. She looks over the papers trying find the number of the classroom, she looks at the map mister Gold gave her but she can’t find the room. She decides to just start walking.

She passes a young brunette woman, who looked young but not young enough to be a student.

“Excuse me, can you help me I’m looking for room 203.” The brunette woman smiles at her.

“You must be the new teacher, I’m Mary Margaret Blanchard. I teach algebra and environment care. Do you have a map?” Regina nods and hands over the requested paper.

“So we are here.” Mary pointes with her finger. “And you have to take the stairs and room 203 will be on your right, the second door.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem if you have any problems just find me in the teachers’ lounge.” Regina give the woman an awkward smile and Mary knew what she was thinking.

“The teachers’ lounge is here.” Mary pointes again with her finger. “Don’t worry after a week you won’t need the map anymore. But I will see you at lunch, the lessons are starting so I need to go.” She give Regina a reassuring pat on her back and leaves.

Regina follows the instructs Mary gave her and finds her classroom, she was ten minutes late and the students were already in the room chatting loudly. She walks in the room almost tripping over the several bags to were throw on the floor. She puts her stuff on the front desk and turns to the blackboard, she starts writing her name.

She could hear some students laughing and when she turns around to face the class, a paper ball was throw her way.

“Hmmm, hello class my name is Miss Mills and I will be your new teacher for this year. I don’t really plan on teaching today so I would like you all to take some time to write something down about yourself, some questions you have for me and what you would like to learn in this class.” Most students are groaning about the task but Regina could see three students who were going to complete the task without making problems. Regina sits down in her chair and watches the students with curiosity.

Some were writing some scrabbles down and other weren’t even writing at all. After ten minutes Regina asks the class to pass the papers to the front so she could collect them. She counted them and noticed them some had not handed in a paper. She didn’t want to focus on this so she continued.

Regina takes the first paper and starts reading what the person wrote down. “Alright this person likes dancing and …….” Regina coughs. “……..having sex with boys.” She says the last thing very quiet but everyone can still hear it and they start laughing.

“She doesn’t want to know anything about me and she doesn’t want to learn anything in this class.” Regina looks around in the class. “Whose paper was this?” She asks timid. A big girl puts proudly her hand up and smiles sweetly at Regina. “What’s your name?”

“It’s Charlotte.” The girl says grinning.

“Okay Charlotte it’s seems like my task will be to motivate you.” Regina says but the girl just scoffs at her.

Regina continued reading several papers, some were just like the first ones and others did make an effort to write something more down. Someone wanted to learn Shakespeare to get in to girls pants and someone else wanted to learn better grammar so he could write to his grandmother.

The last paper was a bit awkward for Regina, it was clearly written by a boy. “So this person likes playing video games and likes to party. He wants to know if I’m….” Regina was blushing. “I think this was enough information for today.” She quickly puts the paper away when a loud voice shouts at her.

“I wanted to know if you’re a virgin and if not I wanted to know if the guy was blind.” Regina is shocked at the rudeness if the boy shouting at her.

“I don’t really think this is an appropriate conversation for the classroom.” Regina says hoping the boy won’t go any further.

“So you are a virgin or the guy was really blind!” Regina turns her back to the boy and starts writing the agenda for the next lesson.

“He has to be blind cause who would want to have sex with someone as ugly as you.” The words were harsh and Regina had to bite her lip to make sure she didn’t start crying. She didn’t give any further attention to the boy, the boy huffed but stop asking questions. Regina was hurt by the words especially after last night so she was happy when she could hear the bell and the class was dismissed.

Regina knew the next students wouldn’t be there in the following ten minutes, so she decides to go and find herself a staff bathroom. She looks at the map and finds one just a bit further in the hallway.

Regina enters the bathroom just in time because she can feel herself getting emotional. She doesn’t know why she lets that boy get to her, his words shouldn’t mean anything but still they slice through her soul and leave her broken and miserable.

She gives herself a minute to let her emotions go wild, when she’s done she cleans herself up and exits the bathroom. She feels a bit better.

“Hey Regina!” Mary calls out for Regina.

“I have some more papers for you.” She says handing Regina a pile of papers.

“Their old lesson preparations from Mister Hubert and graded tests from students which they need to get back.” Regina nods and tries to organize the papers in her hand a bit.

“So how was your first lesson?” Mary asks. Regina is about to answer but the next bell  announces the next period.

“Oh sorry I have to go but we will see each other at lunch, we will talk later.” Mary smiles and leaves Regina alone. Regina sighs and looks at the papers, the first thing she notices is the bad handwriting, she can’t use these lesson preparations, she can’t even read them.

Regina walks back to her classroom with the papers in her hands, she was sweating and she can feel her glasses sliding of her nose. She hopes she can reach the classroom before they fall off. She sees that there are already students in the class but she doesn’t sees the leg that is trying to trip her when she wants to pass.

She falls onto her knees, hurting them badly. The papers are scattered over the floor and students are laughing at her. Can this day become even more worse. Regina thinks while gathering the papers again and standing up. Her glasses have fallen off, she walks to the desk before putting them up again. She sorts out the papers and puts them away in her bag before addressing the class.

“So good afternoon class. My name is Miss Mills and I will be you English teacher for the rest of the year.” She let her eyes travel over the students.

“Alright for today I would like you all to…………” Regina feels herself getting cold and warm at the same time. Her eyes have fallen on an girl sitting in the front of the classroom. A girl that looks exactly like Emma.

“Euh mmmmmm.” She coughs. “I would like you all to take a piece of paper and write down something about yourself, something you would like to know about me and what you would like to learn in my class.” She gives the students the time to complete the task but she can’t take her eyes of the girl in the front row.

It can’t be her, she met a woman last night not a girl. Regina remembers to students attendees list and grabs to list for this class. She let her finger trace the names until she comes upon the name Emma Swan. So there is a Emma in the class, it doesn’t mean that this is that girl.

“I’m going to fill in the attendees list if you hear your name please put your hand in the air.”

“Stefanie Collins.”

“Present.”

“Jack white.”

“Present.”

With every present Regina breathing is increasing. This can’t be true, please let it not be true.

“Ruby Lucas.”

“Present.”

Regina swallows and focuses her eyes on the blond girl.

“Emma…..Swan.” The girl looks up and locks eyes with Regina.

“Present.” The girls says without looking away. Regina feels her stomach turning, she sits back down in her chair and waits until the students finish the task.


	5. I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation is happening :)
> 
> I hope you like it, please let me know what you think

Emma was in shock she couldn’t believe what was happening. Regina was her new English teacher. With other words she had slept with her teacher, this is so wrong.

“Psss Em! What’s wrong, are you sick or something you looks extremely pale.” Ruby whispers looking at Emma with concern.

“I……am…….fine, Don’t worry.” Emma says looking down at the paper, she hadn’t written anything. She couldn’t think, she keeps taking glances at Regina hoping that somehow she was dreaming and her teachers face would change making Regina disappear.

“If you are done please pass you papers to the front.” Regina says standing up and walks to Ruby’s desk collecting the papers from Ruby. Emma could swear she could smell Regina’s delicious perfume.

“Alright The first person loves cooking and wonders how old I am.” Regina reads. “I’m twenty five.” Regina answers the question and Emma can see her look at her for a second.

Regina keeps reading papers and answers several questions. Emma can feel herself becoming more nervous with every second. She hopes the class will be over soon so she can escape.

“So this was the last paper I will write down your agenda for the next lesson.” Regina says walking to the blackboard. Emma feels herself releasing a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

When the bell sound Emma jumps up in her seat, she wants to collect her bag and make her way out of the classroom but a voice stops her.

“Miss Swan, I would like to have a word with you in private. I know it’s lunch time but this won’t take long.” Regina says staring at Emma’s back.

The only thing Emma can do is turn on her heels and walk back to her desk. Ruby gives her a questing look. “Why does she wants to speak to you?” Ruby asks but Emma can only shrug.

“Miss Lucas you can go to the cafeteria, Miss Swan will join you later. Please close the door on you way out.” Ruby nods and walks out of the classroom leaving Emma and Regina alone.

Emma can feel her hands shaking. What is Regina going to say, what is she going to do? Regina takes her time to collect papers and puts them in her bag before standing up and facing Emma.

“How the hell were you drinking at that bar?” Regina asks her voice sounding fragile.

Emma swallows, she didn’t like how fragile Regina sounded. She would rather deal with Regina screaming at her that hear how much in pain she is.

“I have a fake ID. I was trying it out last night.” Regina let’s out a sarcastic laugh.

“That’s my luck again. So was it all a test? Use you fake ID to get drinks and see if you could get the sad girl sitting at the bar?” She says clutching her hands in fists trying to make herself angry instead off the feeling she was feeling, sad and she wants to cry.

Emma stands up holding her hands up making her way to Regina. “No! It wasn’t, I did care about you Regina, I still do. I really had a wonderful night and I only left before you wake up because I knew pursuing a real relationship with you was impossible. I’m only seventeen and trust me as I say you wouldn’t want to have a relationship with me.” Emma takes a step closer to Regina. She wants to give her comfort but doesn’t know how.

“I don’t believe you.” Regina feels tears streaming down her face. “You used me and when you were done with me you threw me away making me feeling worse about myself.”

“No Please Regina.” Emma wants to take Regina’s hand but she pushes her away.

“It’s miss Mills and don’t touch me!” She screams.

“Regina please.” Emma takes a step back giving the woman her space.

“Stop! Just go!” Regina turns her back to Emma and starts gathering her things.

“Regina please keep talking to me.” Regina pushes past Emma and leaves the classroom without saying another word.

Emma watches her go, she doesn’t go after her, it wouldn’t matter if she did. She had made Regina so happy last night and now the brunette was knocked down again by her stupidity. She had to fix this.

Not knowing how, she retreats to the cafeteria of the school. Ruby and Killian are already seated when Emma joins them.

“So what did the nerd want from you.” Killian asks looking at Emma. Emma glares at Ruby.

“What? He asked where you were and I told him.” Ruby says not getting why Emma glares at her.

“She just wanted to know why I didn’t write anything for the task we were given. I told her that my life isn’t of interest to her.” Killian laughs and gives Emma a kiss on the cheek. “That’s my girl, so what are we going to do to her this afternoon?”

Emma quirks an eyebrow. “What do you mean this afternoon? We have two hours of gym, math and creative writing? No English!”

“She’s the new creative writing teacher as well. I’m so happy I listen to you about taking the class with you. Now we can mess around with her together.” Killian smiles at her like messing with a teacher is the perfect activity for them as a couple but Emma can feel her stomach drop.

For the rest of the lunchtime Emma can’t eat, she had taken four sandwiches and she was only able to ate one, her appetite was completely gone by just thinking about Regina.

Ruby and Killian were talking about how they wanted to mess with her and Emma didn’t know what to do about it. She couldn’t tell them to not mess with her because she would look like a coward and that was want think Emma was never going to be, a coward.

“So Em, you haven’t said a word, what do you think about the plan?” Ruby asks looking at Emma.

“Mmm, what? What plan?”

“For Christ sake Emma! What’s wrong with you today?” Ruby looks at Emma’s face and let her eye’s wonder to Emma’s plate. “There really must be something wrong with you, you haven’t eaten anything. Are you getting sick?” Ruby asks holding the back of her hand against Emma’s forehead.

“What no! I’m just thinking, I’m not getting sick.” Emma pushes Ruby’s hand away.

“I think I know what’s wrong.” Killian says grinning. “I think that our little Emma has her monthly problems.”

Emma rolls with her eyes. “For fucks sakes Killian can you be more of an sexist?”

“Sexist no! Sexy, hell yeah!” He winks and Emma wants to smack his stupid face, thank god for the bell that announces that classes are starting again.

 

“So are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” Ruby asks again while the girls are changing in the dressings room.

“Nothing’s wrong. Why do you keep asking.”

“Because I know you Emma, I’m your best friend do you really think you can hide the fact that something is bothering you from me?” Ruby quirks an eyebrow waiting until Emma gives her a truthful answer.

“Please Ruby for once, let it go and don’t ask me again.” Emma says hoping this will shut Ruby up.

Ruby is shocked from Emma’s answer. They don’t keep secrets for each other. It was something important in their friendship, they even made it a rule but now Emma was keeping something from her and Ruby didn’t like it one bit.

“Fine! Don’t tell me! Happy running on you own!” She says walking out of the dressing room.

Ruby didn’t talk to her for the whole two hours. Emma didn’t like that her friend was mad at her but she did like that she could run and run she did. It was something Emma had always loved. She ran as fast as she could, her legs were burning but she kept going. It felt good to be good at something as simple as running, feeling the cool breeze through her hair. Breathing in and out until her lungs were burning as much as her legs. She associated running with freedom, she could shut her mind off and forget all her problems and responsibilities.

 “Emma! Emma!” Miss Ashley the gym teacher calls out for her. She was the only teacher who let her students call her by her first name. Emma lowers her rhythm and walks to last meters to her teacher.

“Yes Miss Ashley?” Emma asks putting her hands on her legs trying to calm her breathing.

“Do you know how fast you were running?” Emma shakes her head and shrugs.

“You just ran five kilometres in twenty minutes. Have you thought about going professional with this? I think if you trained your technique you could compete and win.” The gym teachers says enthusiastic.

“Well I don’t really have the time to train, I have a lot of schoolwork and I can’t afford actual running shoes right now.” Emma says looking at the white gym slippers she is wearing.

Miss Ashely’s looks sad. “Maybe you could find a sponsor, I would hate to see your talent going to waste.”  She says while blowing a whistle announcing the end of the two hours. Emma takes some time to stretch her muscles before heading to the dressing room again. A sponsor? She laughs, who would be crazy enough to invest in white trash like her?

 “She are you going to help us with our plan later?” Ruby asks looking at her feet feeling irritated that she can’t stay mad at Emma. Emma puts her pants back on and smiles at Ruby. She had time to forget about her day for a bit but reality was knocking at her door again when she only had one hour to go before she had to face Regina again.

“What was the plan again?” Ruby huffs.

“Killian wants to take some embarrassing pictures and we have to find a way to get Miss Mills clothes wet.” Emma bites her lip.

“Really that’s the plan, how childish!” Emma says trying to make Ruby doubt the plan.

“You think? I thought it would be funny.” Ruby pouts grabbing her bag. They walk out of the dressing room.

“Why don’t we wait a few days, figure things out and make a new and better plan.” Emma says hoping that her friends will lose interest in that time.

Ruby shrugs. “Okay but the next plan has to be good.” They take a seat in the middle of the classroom and prepare themselves for a boring hour of math. Emma wasn’t good in math and had to really pay attention to the teacher. Even so she wasn’t good in math she did like it because there were problems that could be fixed if you knew what techniques you had to use. But even after an hour of fixing math problems Emma had enough for today and had mix feelings when the lesson ended. She was glad that she didn’t have to make anymore exercises but it also meant that they had to go the creative writing.

Emma could feel her legs becoming jelly with every step she was taking. When they entered the classroom her eyes found Killian. She and Ruby went to sit on either side beside him. Killian smiled at Emma and gave her a kiss, Emma was thankful for the fact that Regina wasn’t there yet. She wouldn’t be able to handle Regina seeing her kissing Killian.

“So you’re ready? Have you already found a way to get her clothes wet?” Killian asks enthusiastic.

Ruby shakes her head and gives Emma a look.

“Emma thinks it’s childish, she doesn’t want to do it.” Killian frowns. What? His girlfriend doesn’t want to do it. The Emma he knew never backed down at the change to pester a teacher.

“Why not? I came up with the plan! I want those pictures.” Emma bites her lip, she doesn’t know what to say to him. Emma wants some time to think of an excuse but Killian grabs her wrist.

“Are you scared of something? You think you will get detention? I thought you weren’t scared of nothing. I clearly miss judge you.” Killian huffs, losing his grip on her wrist and  crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m not scared!” Emma’s says staring at her boyfriend in astonishment.

“Prove it! Get her shirt wet so I can take the pictures. If you do that I will apologize.” Killian says, he knew exactly how to push Emma’s buttons to get what he wants.


	6. Making a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had a long day today but thanks to all the nices comments I was determined to upload the next chapter!

Regina was at the end of her strength. She has been looking for the teachers’ lounge for half an hour and the confrontation with Emma didn’t exactly help her mood. When she finally had arrived at the teachers’ lounge she was dreading the fact that she has to face the perky brunette.

Regina enters the room looking around she sees Mary Margaret sitting at a table with a blond and handsome teacher. It seems like they are having a deep conversation and Regina is glad for that fact. She makes her way to an empty table and sits down. There were six tables in the teachers’ lounge, five of them were occupied by chatting teachers and no one paid any attention to Regina.

She takes her lunch out of her bag but before she can take a bite someone sits down in the seat beside her.

“You should try to socialize!” The blonde woman says sipping from the cup of coffee she was holding.

“I’m sorry but I’m not really in the right mood to make nice conversation.” Regina replies looking the woman up and down. She has beautiful blonde her with a light curl in it. She’s wearing a grey pants suit with a white blouse that fitted her perfectly, not unlike Regina own blouse. Her make-up was light making it look like she wasn’t wearing any except for the bright red lipstick.

In Regina’s mind the woman was perfect and it made her more conscious about how awful she looked.

“Bad first day?” Regina nods and takes a bite of her sandwich.

“I see, well that’s not a valuable excuse to not talk to anyone. You better make a friend or you will be eaten alive, not only by the students but also by the teachers.” The blonde says, she takes her coffee and goes to sit down in the sofa away from the tables. Regina watches her take magazine and read it. Maybe the woman is right, I could use a friend.

Regina puts her lunch away and goes to sit next to the blonde in the sofa. The blond puts her magazine away and smiles at Regina before extending her hand.

“Maleficent Draco, but please call me Mall.” Regina accepts the hand.

“Regina Mills, it’s nice to meet you.”

“Regina what a lovely name, so Regina tell me, what has you in such a bad mood?” Mall looks at Regina with curious eyes.

“It’s not really important, it had a bad night and it only got worse today.”

“Mmm, I understand, a bad date?” Maleficent asks.

“Something like that.” Regina looks down and starts to fidget with her fingers.

“Seems like this person really hurt you.” Maleficent says looking at Regina fingers before grabbing them making Regina look in her eyes.

“Don’t let this person break you down. I can see you are a strong and intelligent woman. If they can’t see it their not even worth it.” Regina can feel her eyes getting moist but she also find that the words are soothing her.

“Thank you.” She says in a small voice.

“Your welcome dear.” Maleficent smiles letting go of Regina hands and grabbing her cup instead. “Somethings being the debate teacher helps you find the right words to say. But I also now one other thing that will help you.”

Regina quirks and eyebrow and gives her a questing gaze. “What other thing?”

“Let me set you up with someone? I know just to right guy, he’s handsome, a doctor and I’m sure you will have a lovely time even if it doesn’t work out between you two.”

Regina starts fidgeting with her fingers again. “I don’t know, I’m not really what guys are looking for, just look at me.” Maleficent lets her eyes glide over Regina’s body again nodding her head.

“You’re right, this!” She points at Regina’s outfit. “Isn’t what gets you a second date but if you let me help you Regina, he will beg you for one by the end of the evening.” Regina bits her lip, she doesn’t know. Should she do it, it might be the perfect way to forget about Emma.

“Alright, you can set it up.” Mall gives her a beaming Smile.

“Great! I love fixing people up together. Don’t worry I will not let you down, I will reveal to true Regina to everyone. What do you think about Saturday evening your date and in the afternoon I will give you a make-over that will blow everyone’s mind.”

Regina is not really sure if that is even possible but she nods.

After lunch Regina’s mood was a little better thanks to Mall. Regina had some time to spare before her creative writing class and she filth it with looking over the lesson preparations Mary Margaret gave her. They were as she already expected unreadable and even the few things she could read were not useful at all. It seems like Mister Hubert was a very messy man who had given up on teaching in the right way. The books he had the students reading weren’t advanced enough for their age and the tests he had given were simple multiple choice questions nothing challenging about them. So in the end Regina decided to throw everything in the paper bin before going to her next class.

Regina hadn’t really thought about the possibility of Emma being in her next class but when she saw the blond young girl she blamed herself of not thinking about it. She only stumble a little when she looked eyes with the girl but was able to keep her breathing calm when she took her place in front of the class.

“Good afternoon class, So you all have met me this morning but for the ones with a short memory I will repeat myself. I’m miss Mills and beside being you English teacher, I will also be given you creative writing. So for today please take all a piece of paper and start writing about your summer. What have you done, who did you meet, but to make the assignment a little more challenging, you can also use your fantasy and create things you wished would have happened. You can start this today in class, next week you will have to be finished so I can grade them.” 

The students started working without causing problems and Regina was able to sit down in her seat and enjoy the silence. Of course somethings she couldn’t resist the urge to look at Emma. The girl wasn’t looking good, she looked really pale and her leg was jumping up and down like she was very nervous. After a few minutes of staring Regina’s attention was drawn to the hand up high in the air.

“Yes miss Lucas how can I help you?” Regina asks looking at the brunette with red streaks in her hair.

“I have a question can you come for a minute.” Regina gives her a small nod and makes her way to Ruby not noticing Emma’s eyes pleading for her to sit back down.

“What’s the problem?” Regina lowers herself to Ruby’s eye level.

“Do you feel hot?” Ruby asks with a mischievous grin.

“Wh…..” Before Regina can ask what the girl means she feels someone pouring cold water over her back. Before she can turn around Ruby does the same with her front pouring the whole content of a water bottle over her. Soaking her blouse.

The other students are startled but they soon start laughing, they all take out their phones to capture Regina’s misfortune.

“Emma! DO IT!”

She hears a boy yell, Regina recognizes the boy from her first English class, the one who had asked her if she was a virgin. Regina turns around and watches as Emma comes closer to her. If Regina had looked at the blonde’s lips she would have notices Emma saying a silent sorry before she takes Regina wet blouse and pulls at it until the buttons spring open revealing Regina’s purple bra.

Regina wants to cover herself up with her hand but Emma takes a hold of her wrists and holds them done. The boy form the first class comes closer and takes a picture of Regina before laughing hysterically.

“That’s the ugliest bra I have ever seen.”

Regina pulls her hands away from Emma. She looks the blonde in the eye before expressing her anger and hurt by slapping the blond in the face. She pulls her wet blouse together and leaves the room.

She hears the boy yell. “You’re so fired! You can’t slap a student and I have it all on camera.”


	7. The next mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I gave myself a day to figure everything out about this story and sorry for all the people with weak hearts because there will be a lot of drama in the next chapters to come :)
> 
> I hope you like the next chapter, please let me know!

Regina was furious she shuts her door with a bang and throws her keys in the bowl. It feels like everything around her was falling down and there was nothing she could do to stop it.She pulls of her blouse and examines the material. She was missing several buttons. Regina throws it in the garbage, she doesn’t want to be reminded of today.

**Flashback Mister Golds office**

_“Miss Mills I thought I had said that I do not like to be disturb, yet I find you sitting in my office on your first day.” Golds looks at Regina’s blouse standing up and taking a blanket from his closet._

_“Please cover yourself up.” Regina takes the blanket and covers herself up._

_“There has been filed a complaint against you. One of your students, Killian Jones says that you have slapped a student, euh ….her name is Emma Swan. Is this true.” Regina swallowed she knew that slapping Emma wasn’t the right thing to do but she was just so hurt in that moment she couldn’t think straight._

_“Yes it is true.” Regina says her voice sounding hoarse._

_“Well in normal circumstance you would have been fired.” Regina wants to says something but Gold holds up his hand._

_“I said in normal circumstances, I did saw several videos, that are already on the internet, in those videos I can clearly see what has driven you to slapping miss Swan and because miss Swan doesn’t want to fill a complain you can go home with a warning.” Gold grins at her._

 

Regina sits down on the edge of her bed. She puts her hands on her head rubbing her temples, she can feel herself getting a headache. She walks to her bathroom but before she can take some pain medicine she hears the doorbell. She grabs an old shirt and puts it on before going downstairs to open the door.

“Regina please, I know you don’t want to see me right now and I understand but please..” Emma pleas as soon as Regina opens the door.

“You’re right I don’t want to see you!” Regina is about to close the door but Emma pushes against it.

“Please Regina give me five minutes.” Emma pushes a little harder against the door making sure Regina can’t close it. She knows Emma is stronger that her, she nods and steps aside makingroom for Emma to come inside.

“Five minutes that’s all I’m given you.” Regina says walking to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of wine from the fridge. She pours herself a glass and takes a big sip.

“I’m so sorry.” Emma starts. “You should be angry at me, even more angry than you are right now but I need you to know that I didn’t plan any of this. I didn’t know who you were if I did I would have never approached you.” Regina gulps down her wine and starts pouring herself another glass. Emma takes a step closer.

“And what I did this afternoon is haunting me, I was pressured by Killian, he….well he thinks he’s my boyfriend and pressured me by saying if I didn’t do it that I was a coward and something inside me just couldn’t let him think that, I’m sorry, I know this is probably the worst excuse ever but please believe when I say I’m really sorry!”

“WHAT!” Regina yells. “You did that to me because you were afraid of being called a coward!” Regina takes a step closer as well.

“Do you know what makes you a coward! Not standing up against your ‘boyfriend’. You are a coward and you are weak! I want you to leave my home right now!” Regina states and grabs Emma’s arm guiding her back to the front door.

“Please Regina, I’m sorry.” Emma cries. “All of this doesn’t take away the fact that I really like you.” Regina stops and looks at Emma.

“What?”

“I like you, your intelligent, funny, beautiful.” Regina lets a hysterical laugh.

“Stop saying things that aren’t true!” She says while tears escape her eyes.

“Everything that I’m saying is true! You are beautiful! And I will spend every day reminding you of that fact!” Emma cups Regina’s cheeks and crashes their lips together. She can feel Regina move against her lips for a second before Emma is pushed away.

“HOW DARE YOU! WE CAN’T DO THIS!” Regina cries out opening the door and pushing Emma through it, shutting the door behind her.

Regina let herself glide down the door, she let her head rest against her knees and she starts sobbing. she can still hear Emma speak to her through the door.

“I’m not going to stop, because I know you’re worth it.”

 

Emma let her forehead rest against the door. She keeps standing there, listening to the woman’s sobbing. How foolish she is, why did she think she needed the prove herself to Killian, she needed the prove herself to Regina. After ten minutes she can hear Regina moving away from the door and Emma decides the go home.

 

Emma is taking her books out of her locker when she can feel strong hands coming behind her.

“Hallo love, did you miss me.” Killian wants to kiss her but Emma shrugs his arms of her.

“Leave me alone Killian!” Emma says closing her locker. She doesn’t look at him when she walks away.

“Whoa! What did I do!” He says in astonishment, he follows Emma walking close beside her.

“Emma! What did I do.” Killian asks, he starts to get frustrated. Emma keeps ignores him and this pisses him off. He grabs her shoulders and pushes her against a locker making her look at him.

The air is knocked out of Emma lungs when he does this. “What the hell Killian! Let me go your hurting me.” Emma struggles against in grip.

“No not before you fucking start acting like a good girlfriend!” He grabs her chin and forces his lips on her.

“Hey asshole!” A voice yells behind him, Killian turns around but before he can say anything he is kicked in the balls and falls to the floor.

“FUCK!!! YOU’RE A BITCH RUBY!” He cries out holding his crotch.

Ruby smiles at him and locks her arm through Emma’s. “You better not touch my best friend ever again!” She says and guides Emma away.

“So what are we going to do this weekend.” Ruby asks casually.

“Shit Ruby, you are the best friend a girl could wish for.” Emma says grabbing Ruby’s shoulders and pulling her in a tight embrace.

Ruby just shrugs but inside she is very proud of herself. “Don’t mention it. So this weekend?”

“I don’t know, what would you like to do?” Emma asks entering the classroom and sitting done at one of the desks.

“Well there is this party, and a really cute guy invited me. His name is August and he’s a bit older and we are going to need fake ID’s to get in. But it’s going to be the best party of the year, it’s in the rabbit hole.” Emma nods, she grabs her bag and pulls out a envelope with several fake ID’s.

“I just need a picture and their good to go.” Ruby takes one of the cards and holds it up.

“Damn Emma these are really good. How did you make them.”

Emma grins. “You know I have good grades in computer science. It was a piece of cake and the teacher didn’t even notice me working on them. It didn’t cost me anything.”

“Hey!” A weird looking guy approaches the girls. “Do you sell those?” He asks looking the girls up and down giving them his best awkward smile.

“Yeah we do.” Emma says. “Give me a picture of yourself and I will make one for you.” The guy pulls out his wallet and hands Emma one of the small pictures of himself.

“Okay, it’s fifty bucks, do we have a deal.” Emma stretches out her hand for the guy to shake it.

“Deal see you tomorrow.” He winks at Ruby before walking back to his seat.

“What a creep, he has been in our class for the whole year and this is the first time he actually speaks to us. Do you know his name?” Ruby says.

Emma shakes her head. “Don’t know and don’t care, as long as he pays it’s okay for me.”

The teacher walks in the room making Emma shut up and pay attention.


	8. It's pay back time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter because every nice comment makes me smile

The first three hours of lessons had gone by quickly. During lunch hour Killian had been starring daggers at Emma but Emma had ignored him. She was able to finish the fake ID’s for Ruby and the weird guy, and several people had come up to her and asked her to make them ID’s as well. Emma was feeling okay, better than yesterday when she walked in her creative writing class. Regina was already sitting at her desk reading some papers. She had looked up for a second when Emma had entered the class and they eyes had briefly met, Emma couldn’t detect any anger or disgust in Regina eyes which gave her hope.

“Good afternoon class.” Regina says when everyone was present.

“Before I start I would like to say that the events of yesterday are lying in the past for me. I will see it as first day pranking but I would like it if the people who have uploaded any videos that they will delete them. I’m giving you my trust I hope you can return it to me as well.” Regina says already knowing that none of them will do it but she hopes by giving them her trust they will accept her as their teacher.

“Okay let’s start todays lesson.” Regina turns to the blackboard and start writing.

“When writing something, you have to completely invest yourself in the story. If you start writing something without completely investing yourself in your story, it will show in your work. So for today I would like you all to write a short story of a thousand words, but try to find a subject that interest you, don’t do it to please me but to please yourself.” Regina says smiling.

“Don’t worry about grammar or spelling mistakes, I don’t care just put your heart in your subject and I will grade you on that.”

A hand shoots in the air in and Regina can feel herself getting nervous when she sees who it is.

“Yes mister Jones, what is your question.” Regina asks trying to stay professional.

“Yes miss Mills, I have this subject that I’m really invested in would you like to know it.” He asks grinning around the class locking eyes with Emma.

“Why don’t you write it down mister Jones.” Regina trying to avoid a confrontation but Killian shakes his head.

“No I want you to hear it.” Regina bites her lip.

“Mister Jones if this is an inappropriate subject please remain of saying anything.”

Killian huffs. “I don’t think it inappropriate, I think you would even like to read it. It’s about this ugly up tied teacher who really needs a fuck and this handsome heroic student who gives it to her.” The nerd looking guy next to killian laughs and high fives him.

“Mister Jones, If you don’t watch your tongue you will get a detention.” Regina says trying to sound strong but she fails miserably.

“Pff you think that I’m scared of you.” Killian asks standing up walking to Regina. Before he or Regina can say anything else Emma stands up and goes stand between him and Regina.

“Sit back down Killian.” Emma says her voice icy and bitter.

“What’s wrong love, you jealous because I would fuck this bitch instead of you, are you already missing me?” He let his hand glide over her cheek but Emma slaps it away.

“I’m sick of your childish and sexist behaviour. It’s not because your dick is so small as child’s one that you can act like a child.” The girls in the class start laughing. Killian’s eyes flinches and a small blush creeps up his cheeks.

“You better watch your back, Emma. You will regret this!” He sneers before taking his bag and leaving the class. Emma can feel a shiver go down her spine when she believes the words he is saying.

“Thank you miss Swan but you can sit down now.” Regina says but her eyes reveal the surprise and appreciation she is feeling when Emma stood up to protect her. Emma turns around slowly and gives Regina a small smile.

 

They don’t talk to each other when the class is over. Emma knows she needs to give Regina some time. She says her goodbye to Ruby and starts walking to the place she calls home.

As soon as Emma leaves the school building it starts to rain. She pulls her jacket close to her body trying to keep herself warm. Through the sound of rain falling down on the ground she can hear footsteps behind her. She speeds up her steps, she can hear the footsteps coming closer as they speed up as well. Emma turns her head and sees Killian walking fast behind her. Emma can feel her heart starting to beat quickly when she starts to run.

“Hey Swan! Wait I just want to talk.” He yells when he starts to run as well.

“Leave me alone Killian.” Emma cries, turning a corner only to be met by a pole standing in her way. Emma runs right into it knocking herself to the floor and giving her a terrible headache.

Emma can hear Killian footsteps stop right beside you. “You stupid bitch!” He sneers.

“Did you really thought you could escape me?” He kicks her in the stomach.

“How dare you humiliate me in class!” He hits her in the face causing Emma’s lip the split.

“You are a worthless white trace girl!” He hits her again in the face and this time Emma can’t hold back the cry when she hears something breaking.

“Try and humiliate me again and I will kill you, you piece of shit.” He gives her a final kick in her back before walking away.

Emma feels blood running down her chin and her tears are mixing with the rain that is falling down her face. She doesn’t know how long she was lying there but she could feel herself getting to cold. She tries to sit up but her a sharp pain stabs her side. She takes a deep breath and bites her lip while she pulls herself in a sitting position. Her body feels broken but she can’t keep lying there. She cries it out when she pulls herself up by the pole that prevented her to escape.

When she arrives at her home she is soaked by the rain and her body is shivering causing her even more pain. She pulls her wet shirt off with the outmost difficulty.

When she examines her side she can see an almost black bruise covering her ribs and she is sure one or more are broken. She takes one of the dusty blankets she has and drapes it over her body before collapsing on the mattress. Tears escape her eyes but if this is the price to protect Regina form that asshole she will pay it no matter what.

 

In the morning Emma is regretting going to bed with only a blanket to cover her bruised body. When she tries to open both of her eyes she discovers that she can only open one. The rest of her body is aching so badly she wonder how she was ever going to stand up.

Emma takes a deep breath and pushes herself up from the mattress. She bites down on her teeth trying to hold back the cry she wants to let out. She looks at the black bruise on her side, she let her fingers trace her skin but even the soft touch causes her much pain. But Emma knew how to treat her injuries for this was not the first time she had broken some ribs. She walks to the broken closet in her room and takes out the duct tape. It takes her half an hour but she manages to tape her ribs in releasing some of the weight she putts on the bruise.

She pulls a shirt over the tape and is happy that the only damage people can see is her split lip and swollen eye. She fixes her hair to fall over her eye making it difficult for people to see anything of her face.

Emma takes her phone finding several missed calls from Ruby, She looks at the time and finds it’s already past ten o’clock. She grabs her bag with the finished ID’s and walks as fast as she can with her injuries to school. She hopes no one will ask any questions.

 

Emma arrives at school just before her English class she sees the weird guy waiting for her by her locker.

“Hi.” She says opening her locker and taking out her books.  When she puts them away she grabs the envelope with the fake ID’s. She flips through them before she finds the one she is looking for.

“Here you go.” She says handing the card to him. He takes it and looks it over before taking his wallet and giving Emma the money they had agreed on.

Emma wants to take it but the guy holds on to it while looking at Emma’s face.

“What happened to you.” He asks and Emma is surprised to see the look of concern on his face.

“Nothing I just walked into a pole on my way home last night.” She lies keeping her voice calm and steady. He releases the money and pushes her hair out of her face. Emma slaps his hand away.

“That doesn’t look like walking into a pole.” He states.

Emma shrugs. “Well it’s the story that I will be telling. Nothing I can do about it.” She gives him a little small.

“Well somebody should do something about it.” The guy says before he turns on his heels.

“Hey wait! What’s your name?” Emma asks before the guy can leave.

“Greg, Greg Mendel.” He says without turning around.

 

Emma can just make it to her English class before the bells sounds. She sees Ruby and goes to sit at Ruby’s left side so she can’t see Emma’s swollen eye.

“Hey where have you been! I have been calling you all morning, I thought something had happened to you.” Ruby says angry. Emma takes her book and puts it down on her desk. She knows Ruby isn’t really angry, she’s just concern and it makes her angry.

“I just overslept nothing special.” Emma lies hoping Ruby would drop it. But Ruby doesn’t drop it and looks her friend over. There is something off about Emma today but she can’t see what. She’s about to asks what’s wrong when Miss Mills starts the lesson.

“Today we are going to learn more about some important writers that made me personally fall in love with the English language. I’m going to hand you all a list of writers in a second and you will have to choose one, during the remaining of the year you will read at least three books of your writer of choice.” Regina explains while going around the room giving everyone the list of writers.

Emma can feel herself getting a severe headache, she looks down so her face is covered with her hair when Regina hands her the list. Emma looks over the list and finds out that she and Regina share an interest in the same authors. She only needs to let her eyes wonder one time over the list when she already knows who she will choice, John Green. He’s her favourite author, his writing style is easy to read and she finds herself relate to many of his characters, ‘looking for Alaska’ is her favourite one.

Her headache was getting worse and her vision is becoming blurry. She let her head rest in her hands, just a few minutes and the class will be over and she can go to the school nurse for some medicine. Emma is so deep in her thoughts that she doesn’t feel the hand on her shoulder.

“Emma are you okay?” Emma jumps up causing her to cry out of pain because the sudden actions causes her ribs to hurt severely.

“Emma?” Miss Mills asks again lowering herself to Emma’s eyelevel. Emma puts her hand on her swollen cheek trying to hide the bruise form the teacher’s concerned eyes.

“I’m fine just a little headache.” Emma says looking anywhere but in the brunette’s eyes.

Regina stands back up leaving the blonde’s side and continues the lesson. Emma feels relieved, she doesn’t want the brunette to see her like this, so fragile, so ugly and weak.

 

The bell announces the end of the class but before Emma can leave Regina is by her side again stopping her.

“Miss Swan I need to talk to you.” Regina says firmly.

“See you later Emma?” Ruby asks.

“Yeah see you in a second, you go ahead and get lunch.” Emma gives Ruby a small smile. Emma watches Ruby close the door. She lowers her face and turns around.

“Emma, I would like to thank you for what you did yesterday. Thank you for standing up for me when I needed it. I believe you explanation for the night we met, and I’m ready to leave it behind me.”

Emma can feel her stomach flutter at Regina’s words, she’s giving her a chance.

“Thank you Regina it means a lot to me.” Emma says still keeping her head down.

“Emma? What wrong? Why can’t you look me in the eyes?” Regina says, she tries to lift Emma’s chin with her finger but Emma pushes her hand gently away.

“Please don’t.” She says feeling tears in her eyes.

“Emma……?” Regina grabs Emma chin and forces her to look her in the eyes. Regina’s eyes widen when she sees Emma’s lip but she let out a gasp when she pushes the strains of hair away revealing a blue and swollen cheek.

“Emma! What happened to you?” Regina asks worried. She let to tips of her fingers trace the bruise, Emma’s face flinches when they touch the skin.

“Who did this to you!” Regina asks her voice firm and angry.

“Please Regina, just let this go.” Emma pleads.

“No I’m not letting this go! Tell me who did this!”

Emma pushes Regina back tears streaming down her face. She can’t tell her it will only make things worse. She always knew Killian had a violent side but something like yesterday she had never experience with him, it scared her.

“I NEED you to let this go!” Emma says her voice shaking. She turns around and wants to leave the class when Regina grabs her hand. Emma looks at their intertwine hands and smiles. Regina’s hands are so soft and warm.

“Emma…..” Regina pleads not knowing what to say to the blonde. Regina was scared, she was scared for Emma. She didn’t want to see the blonde hurt, she didn’t want to lose Emma.

It’s like Emma can read Regina’s thoughts. She cups her cheeks and stares in those brown orbs.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be okay.” Emma says although she doesn’t know if she will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know poor Emma! Sorry for that.
> 
> Please let me know what you think :)


	9. Her secret revealed

Regina was sitting outside the school nurse’s office. She wanted to take Emma to a hospital and let her be checked out by a real doctor but the girl had refused harshly. So they had come to an agreement Emma would go to the nurse and Regina would stop pushing this on her.

After half an hour Emma reappear again with an icepack on her face and her ribs taped in correctly.

“Hey, you okay?” Regina asks looking at Emma but her question was also directed to the nurse.

“She will be, two of her ribs are broken but they will heal over time. The same goes for her cheekbone, I gave her the icepack to keep the swelling down and some painkillers. She will start to feel very sleepy in half an hour so she better go home and take a sick day.” The nurse tells Regina.

Regina nods. “I will take her home by car.” Emma looks up at Regina in surprise. The nurse looks at Regina as well but shrugs her shoulders and leave the two alone to go back to work.

“You don’t need to do that.” Emma says nervously. “I can walk home by myself, don’t you have classes to teach?” Regina shakes her head.

“Not in the next two hours. I’m taking you home weather you like it or not.” Regina takes Emma’s hand guiding her outside to the brunette’s car. Regina pulls out of her parking spot and starts to drive.  

“So are you going to tell me where you live?” Regina asks taking glances at Emma, who is sweating heavily.

“Emma…?” Regina asks again when Emma doesn’t answer.

“Take a left at the lights.” Emma says looking straight forward not sparing Regina a glance.

“Okay, are your parents at home? Do we need to call them?” Regina asks turning at the lights.

“No! They are at work and I don’t want them to worry!” Regina nods and doesn’t push any further.

“You can stop here it’s the white apartment building.” Emma says, she wishes she lived here. Here true home is at the back of the building, she just needs to make Regina believe that she lives here.

Regina parks the car right in front of the apartment building. She switches the engine of and looks at Emma.

“Are you going to be alright?” Emma nods stepping out of the car. Before walking away she turns back and leans forward.

“You better go! I will see you tomorrow.” Emma says giving Regina what she thinks is a reassuring smile. She closes the door and watch Regina drive away before turning around and entering the alley that will take her to her home.

 

As soon as Regina saw Emma turning and walking away she stops her car and parks it. Emma wasn’t going inside the building she said she lived in and Somehow Regina had known that it was a lie. She watches the girl walk to the alley and she follows her. She watches Emma behind a corner and sees how she enters an abandon house. Regina waits until Emma is inside. When she is positive that Emma is inside she makes her way to the wooden door.

It’s old and broken, there is a hole at the bottom, Regina is sure some kind of vermin must have made it to get inside. She pushes against the door and finds it unlocked. She enters the house, it’s dusty and there are pieces of papers lying everywhere. She takes a few steps in the first room and can hear the wooden floor creak under her weight. She looks at the second room on her left and sees the remains of a kitchen, both the fridge and stove are covered with rust. She leaves the kitchen and follows a hall to the last room on the main floor. This room is cleaner than the others, she looks inside and the first thing she sees is Emma lying on an old mattress with a filthy blanket on top of her. The girl must have been very tired or the painkillers are already working because it seems that she is sleeping. Regina goes to sit beside her and puts a hand on the girls cheek.

“Emma…” Regina whispers trying to wake the girl gently. Emma stirs and opens her eyes slowly.

“Regina?” She asks with a hoarse voice. When her eyes jump open Regina knows that Emma is fully awake.

“What are you doing here?” She asks pulling herself in a sitting position.

“Why did you lie to me Emma? Do you live here?” Where are your parents?” Regina asks all the questions she wants answers for. Emma can recognize a look of determination in Regina’s eyes and knows that lying or trying the change the subject will not help her this time.

“I don’t have parents.” Emma breathes out the words. Every time she says those words she can’t help but feel pain inside. She looks down at her hands and feel tears building up inside her.

“Emma? Please tell me, I want to help you.” Regina says keeping her voice calm and warm. Emma leans forward and puts her head against Regina’s shoulder.

“I lied because I didn’t want you to see this.” Emma says her voice shaking. “I’m a foster child, a piece of white trace. Four months ago I left my last foster home after the father had knocked me unconscious.” Regina keeps quiet the whole time it takes Emma to tell her story.

Emma tells her about being an orphan, with no parents abandoned on the side of the road. The several foster homes she had lived in, always hoping she would find a family but every time she was left down by an adult. She tells Regina about her leaving her last foster home and finding this place. Four months she had been leaving here, saving up money in any way she can, trying to keep up her grades. She wants a better future for herself and school is her ticket to this better future.

“You’re a such an intelligent beautiful girl Emma but you are being stupid.” Emma looks her in the eye not knowing why Regina is calling her stupid.

“You are stupid because why didn’t you tell me sooner, you have to let me help you.” Regina lets go of Emma and stands up she starts taking Emma things and puts them in a bag. Emma whips her tears away and watches Regina in confusion.

“What are you doing Regina?” Emma asks.

“I’m packing your things because you are going home with me, is there anything else you want to take with you?” Emma wants to say something but she closes her mouth when she saw the strong and determined look on Regina’s face. A look she wasn’t used to on the woman’s face, most times she looked so fragile and Emma was positive that she liked the way Regina was looking.

“Alright let’s go!” She takes Emma’s hands in hers and pulls her out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we are going to learn more about Regina's past with Zelena and Robin


	10. bye past, hello future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are almost saturday in the story, so friday is going to go by quickly and on saturday we have the make-over, the blind day, a party and a lot of drama :)

Regina jiggles her keys in the lock and opens the door. She waits for Emma to pass her to close the door.

“I don’t think I need to show you around.” Regina says with a smile putting the bag on the floor. She turns around and watches Emma.

She’s looking so fragile right now. “Or I think I should show you to spare bedroom.” Regina says trying to make conversation, she starts walking to the stairs to go upstairs expecting Emma to follow her but when she’s almost at the stairs she doesn’t see Emma behind her.

“Emma?” Regina walks back to the kitchen. Emma is sitting on one of the chairs, she’s crying and sobbing.

“Emma!” Regina says her voice is filth with concern. “Why are you crying?” She kneels down and takes Emma’s hands in hers. Emma looks up in Regina’s eyes.

“I don’t understand you!” Emma says between sobs.

“What do you not understand about me.” Regina says surprised by the question.

“I did something so awful to you but yet here you are showing me so much kindness. I don’t deserve to be here, I’m worthless.” Regina grabs Emma’s chin and forcefully pulls it up locking eyes with Emma making sure she has her full attention.

“Don’t you ever dare say something like that about yourself! I mean it!” Emma shakes her head but Regina puts both her hands on Emma’s cheeks before crashing their lips together. It’s wrong but it’s what she needs right now.

It was one kiss nothing more before Regina had to leave to go back to school. Emma was left alone in the beautiful apartment, so the only thing she felt like doing was to snoop around. Regina did say she should make herself at home.

Emma looked everywhere, the living room, the kitchen, the two bathrooms upstairs and downstairs, the study and last the master bedroom. She stood still in the doorway of the bedroom and just looked at the bed. She closes her eyes and for a second she could remember every touch and taste she had experienced that night, she could feel herself getting hot so she decided to go back downstairs. Emma had just one opinion about Regina’s loft and her opinion was that it looked like it came out of a decorating magazine, it was too perfect. The one thing Emma was missing was the home feeling, there were no pictures or flowers, not even candles to lit. It felt like Regina, the wonderful and warm woman she knew wasn’t really living here.

After an hour or two a small knock was heard at the door. Emma looked at the clock in the kitchen and saw that school had just ended but it wasn’t possible for Regina to already be here. She makes her way to the door but hesitates before opening it. She doesn’t know the person behind the door and Regina probably doesn’t want to let anyone in when she’s not home.

Emma backs away from the door and goes back to the living room. She’s about to sit down when she hears the door opening and closing followed by a cheerful voice.

“Regina! Are you home?” Emma looks around trying to find a place where she can hid but she’s too late when she locks eyes with a surprise red head.

“Well hallo, and who are you?” The red head asks.

Emma stands up but keeps her distance. “I can asked the same thing from you!”

The red head laughs. “Alright dear, my name is Zelena Mills and my sister lives here, so who are you.”

“I’m Emma, I’m your sister’s friend. I needed help and she gave it to me.”

Zelena folds her arms across her chest and raises an eyebrow. “A friend? My sister doesn’t have friends.”

Emma takes a defensive stand and looks Zelena in the eye. There is something off about the woman. The way she speaks about Regina, it doesn’t fit a good sister. Emma doesn’t like her at all.

“Well she has one with me.”

Zelena grins and looks Emma up and down. “You are a little young to be her friend aren’t you?”

“What has age to do with friendship?”

“I…….” But Zelena was cut off by the sound of the front door.

“Emma! I hope you like pizza because………” Regina enters the living room but stops in her tracks when she sees Zelena standing. Zelena turns around and puts on bright smile, she walks up to her sister and hugs her placing two kisses on her cheek before backing away again.

“My dear sister how have you been? I have just met your…..” She looks at Emma for a second. “friend!”

Regina puts the box with the pizza down on the coffee table. Emma can see that something is off with her. She’s pushes her glasses back up her nose and starts fidgeting with the sleeve of her blouse.

“Hallo Zelena what brings you here.” Regina says but looks anywhere but in her sisters eyes.

Zelena smiles. “I’m here to bring you the good news.”

“What good news?” Regina asks curious.

“I’m pregnant, Robin and I are expecting a baby. You should have seen the look on mother’s face, she is so proud of me.” Regina looks up at Zelena. Emma can see Regina face changing, she looks pale and it looking like she’s about to cry.

“Don’t you have anything to say Regina?” Zelena asks.

“Congratulations.” Regina says and Emma can hear how much in pain Regina is right now.

“Well that’s the reason why I came here. I’m going to go now, still a lot to do. I was nice seeing you again Regina dear, it was nice seeing you here with a friend.” She mocks looking again at Emma before taking here leave.

Regina doesn’t move from her spot until she can feel Emma’s hand slipping in hers.

“Regina? Are you okay?” Emma asks rubbing circles with her thumb on Regina’s hand. Regina shakes her head and whips away her tears.

“Let’s eat I hope you like pepperoni on your pizza.” Regina says trying to change the subject she sits down on the sofa and pulls out a slice.

“Regina! What just happened! You were so strong this morning and now it’s like you have been kicked down on the floor. What happened between you and your sister?” Emma asks sitting down next to Regina.

“I don’t want to talk about it, it’s in the past.” She says taking a bite of her slice.

“It doesn’t look like it’s in the past. Please Regina you have done so much for me let me help you in return. Let me in, talk to me.” Emma says grabbing the slice out of Regina’s hand and putting it back in the box.

Regina leans back against the sofa and closes her eyes.

“It’s hard to talk about it. I don’t know where to start.” Emma puts her hand on Regina’s giving her a small squeeze in support.

“It will probably not come as a surprise to you but I never was really popular in high school. And my sister being the It-girl didn’t help my case. I was bullied a lot, sometimes by my sister’s friends while she encouraged them. There was this one guy I really liked, he was so handsome and he was my first schoolgirl crush.

One day he started to talk to me, wanted to get to know me. He said so many sweet things. I fell in love with him, so he asked me to a party. A senior party and he took me to the basement and gave me my first kiss. But it didn’t stop with kissing, he wanted more and I so foolishly gave him everything.” Regina starts sobbing while remembering that night.

“I was so stupid! The next day when I arrived at school there were pictures everywhere, nude pictures of only me. I should have never written about him in my diary. My sister had read it and had dared the guy to seduced me into having sex with me, she took the pictures and distributed them.

He won the dare!” Regina laughs hysterical.

“If he could do it Zelena would agree to be is girlfriend, they never broke up and now they are expecting.” Regina stood up, her sobbing turned into anger. She runs her hands through her hair.

“Regina?”

Emma stands up and faces Regina.

“Regina, if you want to scream you can! I think you need to.” Regina bites her lip and feels the taste of blood on her tongue.

“Regina! Scream!”

“AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!” The scream is so loud Emma has to cover up her ears.

“I HATE HER! I HATE HIM! THEY RUINED MY LIFE!” She cries out burying her nails in her own skin. Emma sees this and takes Regina hands pulling her closer until the brunette is pressed against her chest and is resting her forehead on her shoulder.

“Sssssh, I’m here for you!” Emma whispers in Regina’s ear feeling the brunette shaking from the adrenaline.

It takes Regina a while to calm down and get her breathing under control. When she is finally calm Emma and Regina sit down on the sofa and agree to not talk about anything else that evening. They put on a movie and eat the pizza in silence. They don’t care about the silence it’s what they both need.


	11. Making plans for the weekend

“Emma you’re back!” Ruby yells seeing Emma enter the school building. Regina was right behind the blonde but the brunette with the red streaks in her hair didn’t pay any attention to her. She puts an arm around Emma’s shoulders and starts walking with her to the first class of today.

“What happened to your face?” Ruby asks seeing the bruises for the first time. The swelling of Emma’s eye had disappeared and had made room for a beautiful bruise. It still hurt but it didn’t bother Emma anymore.

“A ran into a pole.” Emma lies, it wasn’t the full trued but Ruby believed it at that was all that mattered.

“Bummer. But you did miss a lot yesterday. Do you remember that weird guy that asked you for a fake ID?” Emma nods.

“Yeah I gave it to him yesterday, why?”

They enter the classroom and sit down. “So during lunch, when I was waiting for you to come back. Thanks for not calling me by the way!” Ruby says quickly but continues with her story.  

“Killian was making fun of him in front of the whole school because the guy and ran into Killian causing his drink to spill all over Killian’s leather jacket, Killian made the poor guy cry and Killian broke his nose and said that he had to stop being a pussy. It was so awful no one did anything, everyone was just staring, even the teachers looked away.” Emma felt sorry for the guy she knew how hard Killian could hit.

“Oh fuck, why didn’t anyone do anything.” She takes her stuff out of her bag and puts it on her desk.

“Well no one did and I haven’t even seen him today.”

The teacher walks in and puts an end to the conversation. The rest of the day went by in a haze. It was Friday and Emma didn’t really want to pay attention to her classes and she was still having a bit of a headache.

 

Emma and miss Mills and agree to meet each other after school at Regina’s car so they could drive back to the loft together. Emma was waiting by the car when Ruby came up to her.

“Hey Emma. You are hasty to go home, we forget to make plans for the party tomorrow.” Emma had totally forgotten about that. The party Ruby wanted to go to because she wanted to impress this older guy she really liked.

“Yeah right, the party at the rabbit hole, when does it start?” Ruby takes out her phone and looks through her messages until she came upon the message August had send her about the details of the party.

“It start at ten, so I meet you there at eleven?” Emma nods, she could see Regina looking towards them from across the parking lot. She brunette was waiting for Ruby to leave and Emma found it absolutely adorable how the brunette was looking their way.

“Don’t forget the ID’s! This is going to be the best night of my life.” Ruby smiles kissing Emma goodbye.

Regina waits until Ruby was completely gone before going to Emma.

“Hey.” She says opening the car door letting Emma inside.

“So what did you guys talk about.” Regina asks starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.

“Well I was just going to talk to you about it. There is this party tomorrow night and Ruby really wants me to go with her. Do you mind?” Regina shakes her head.

“No I don’t mind, I actually have plans for that evening.” She says.

“What plans.” Emma furrows.

“Euh well, I have a blind date.” Regina says her voice almost a whisper.

“What date?” Emma asks more firmly that she expected.

“Well this other teacher, I guess I could call her my friend. She’s giving me a make-over in the afternoon and she set me up with this doctor.” Regina says it in a neutral tone but still Emma can feel herself getting very jealous. She doesn’t say anything for the rest of the car ride and when they enter the apartment she heads upstairs to her room and closes the door.

Regina follows the girl upstairs and knocks on her door.

“Emma?” Regina turns the nob but find that it is closed. “Emma open the door.” She can hear  footsteps and the door is opened.

“What?” Emma asks obvious irritated.

“Are you jealous?” Regina asks entering the room and sitting next to Emma on the bed.

“No of course I’m not. I don’t care who you date!” Emma says laying down on the bed and pulling the cushion over her head.

“Then why are you acting like this?” Regina was finding Emma’s behaviour childish.

“Because I’m a stupid teenager, why do you even care?” Regina takes the cushion and pulls it of Emma.

“I told you not the call yourself stupid!”

Emma huffs. “You are such a hypocrite.”

“Excuse me?” Regina asks shocked.

“You tell me not to put myself down and you put yourself down all of the time. If I tell you your beautiful, you laugh it away. You stand up for me but you don’t stand up for yourself. I will stop putting myself down if you do the same!”

Regina just stares at Emma her mouth open. She wants to says something but she can’t find the words. She stands up and leaves Emma alone. She knows the girl is right but still hearing the words out of the girls mouth makes it even hurt more. Regina walks into her own room closing the door, she starts crying. Emma is right she is a hypocrite.

“Regina……?” Regina hears through the door.

“I’m sorry Regina I didn’t mean it. Regina?” She can hear Emma knock on her door but she doesn’t answer the girl. She needs some alone time.

 

Emma had thought that they were going to be able to talk to each other in the morning but when Regina came done and Emma greeted her the woman ignored her and started the make herself breakfast. Emma couldn’t take this anymore.

“I’m going to Ruby.” She says taking her jacket not really expecting Regina to talk to her.

“What are you guys going to do?” Regina asks not looking up from the newspaper she was reading.

“I don’t know. I just need someone to talk to and clearly you are not that person.” She says leaving the loft and closing the door behind her.

Regina looks up at the door that just closed with a bang. She runs her hands through her hair, she’s fucking this up.

Regina’s mind is a mess. She wants Emma, she wants to let her in but she can’t. Student and teachers are not allowed to have a romantic relationship. Emma is too young to know what she wants and Regina has to be the responsible adult and say no. She will help Emma in every way she can but for now she needs to push her away. She can’t kiss her anymore even if it’s the only thing she wants to do every time she sees those pink lips and those sad green eyes looking at her.

Regina doesn’t have a lot of time to throw herself this pity party when someone knocks on her door. Opening the door Regina reveals a grinning Maleficent.

“Hello darling.” The older blonde let her eyes travel over Regina. “You’re looking like a mess. Hopefully it will be the last time. Take your purse and let’s go.” Maleficent doesn’t wait for Regina to answer her. She turns around and leaves the loft. The only thing Regina can do is follow.

 

It was already after six when Regina arrives back at the loft. Gone were the black rimmed glasses, the old fashion hair due and the shapeless clothes. Regina was staring in her bedroom mirror and couldn’t believe her own eyes. She looked good, she might even start to believe the one thing Emma had been saying to her from the start, she might be beautiful. Maleficent had worked her magic definitely, Regina was wearing a tight red dress with black high heel pumps. She wasn’t sure if she was going to be able to walk on them but they made her look really tall.

Regina walks across the hallway to Emma’s room expecting her to be home after she had left this morning. But Emma wasn’t there, so were none of her things. Regina looks around the room and just like last time she finds a note on the bedside table.

 

**_Dear Regina_ **

**_Thank you for all you help. I’m sorry for leaving like this again but I think it’s the best._ **

**_Good luck on your date._ **

**_Emma_ **

 

Regina reads the letter over and over again before she decides her next move. She throws her pumps off and grabs her flats before running downstairs grabbing her car keys. She doesn’t know why but she has a feeling something bad is about the happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER!!!!
> 
> Sorry! NOT sorry! :)


	12. Ruby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter in one day because I had a good day

The music was loud and the rabbit hole was very crowded. They didn’t have any problems to get in the bouncers didn’t really look at their ID’s because there were so many people. Ruby was holding Emma’s hand and pulling her to the stage.

“He’s playing the drums.” Ruby yells in Emma’s ear over the music. Emma looks up at the guy at the drums who is playing like is life depended on it. He has brown hair and a beard. Emma couldn’t deny the fact that he was indeed handsome. Ruby waves at him trying to get his attention. The guy looks up and winks at Ruby, her smile was radiating.

“I’m going to get us some drinks.” Emma says leaning closer to Ruby so she can hear her. “Stay here I’ll be right back.

Emma pushes herself a way through the crowd in the direction of the bar. After ten minutes she manages to order some beers from one of the many bartenders there tonight. She takes the beers but when she wants to take them to Ruby she is pushed causing her to spill the beer over her shirt.

“For fuck sakes!” She yells looking up at the person who pushed her, her face turns pale.

“Hello love! You happy to see me.” A grinning Killian says. Emma wants to turn around but Killian takes her arm and roughly pulls at it making Emma lose her hold on the glasses she is holding. The glasses smash to the ground and Killian pulls Emma closer to him.

“Where are you going? I missed you babe.” Emma could smell the alcohol on his breath.

“Let me go Kilian! We broke up remember.” Emma says bravely.

“That doesn’t mean we can’t have a bit of fun.” He takes Emma’s face and kisses her roughly trying to push his tongue inside. Emma clutches her hands into fists and bangs them on his chest.

“Hey!” Killian is pulled away from Emma.

“The girl says NO!” August the drummer is standing between Emma and Killian and glares daggers making Killian back off.

“What! She wanted it! She’s a slut! Just like her friend over there.” Killian says pointing at Ruby who is holding Emma’s hand again.

“Say that again!” August dares Killian.

Killian scoffs. “She’s a Slu……” Killian can’t even finish his sentence when a fist makes contact with his jaw.

“Don’t you ever come near these girls again you piece of shit.” Killian is holding his nose, he wants to say something but rethinks his actions and disappears in the crowd.

August turns around facing the girls. “You okay?” He asks Emma. Emma wants to thank August but is attention is stolen when Ruby literally jumps on him, kissing him passionately. Emma can’t do anything but smile, sees like her friend has a better taste in guys than she has.

Emma turns back around to give them some privacy and decide to get them new drinks. When she’s back to Ruby with new drinks August is already back on stage drumming. The girls drink their drinks and start dancing. The music makes Emma forget the things that are happening in her life, but every now and then her mind takes her back to Regina wondering how her date is going, if they would go back to the loft afterwards.

 Emma hadn’t immediately gone to Ruby when she had left that morning no she had sat outside and waited for Regina to leave with her friend. When they were gone Emma had snuck back in a collected her stuff. She was trouble for Regina and the woman didn’t need anything more to worry about. Leaving her was the best thing to do.

Emma was jumping on the beat of the music. She was sweating and her hair was sticking to her forehead.

“I’m going to the toilet.” She screams to Ruby.

“Okay! I’m going to get a new drink, see you at the bar?” Emma nods and turns around to find her way to the toilets. There was a long line for the girls bathroom and it took Emma fifteen minutes to get finally inside. After using the toilet Emma splashes some water in her face. The water feels good against her hot skin.

She leaves the toilet and finds Ruby at the bar. When she gets closer to her friend she sees that something is off with Ruby.

“Ruby? Are you okay?” Ruby doesn’t answer her, she just keeps staring into the distance with glazy eyes.

“Okay! I’m taking you outside, let’s go.” Emma grabs Ruby’s arm and pulls her outside away from the crowd of the rabbit hole. Emma helps Ruby to sit down on the cool ground outside.

“Ruby, can you say something?” Ruby lifts her head and looks at Emma. Emma starts to worry when Ruby still isn’t answering and she’s looking so pale.

“Ruby? Ruby! Did you drink something wrong?” Emma asks panicked pushing Ruby’s sweaty hairs out of her face.

“Seems like Ruby can’t hold her liquor.” A familiar and irritating voice says coming closer to Emma. Emma looks up and sees Killian’s stupid and grinning face.

“What the hell did you do?” Emma yells holding her fists like she’s going to punch him at any second.

“I just put something in her drink to relax herself, no wrong done.” He smiles and looks at Ruby but his faces changes from grinning to a deadly serious line. Emma looks back at Ruby and sees that the girl has fallen on her back, her eyes are closed and she isn’t breathing in a normal rhythm. Emma sinks down on her knees and grabs Ruby’s shoulders shaking them.

“Ruby! Ruby! OPEN YOUR EYES! RUBY!” Emma yells her own tears making her vision blurry.

Killian is still standing there in shock. “DO SOMETHING!” Emma yells. “CALL AN AMBULANCE.” Killian looks at Emma put starts shaking his head.

“No! No! It’s not supposed to do that! Fuck this, I’m not going to jail for this.” He turns around and runs away leaving Emma with Ruby.

“RUBY! STAY WITH ME! RUBY!” Emma yells trying to get some kind of a reaction that would show her that the girl is still alive.

“SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	13. Scared

Regina had been driving down several streets for the past four hours looking for a glimpse of the blonde. she remembered Emma saying she was going to a party with Ruby but Regina couldn’t remember the name of the place. She was cursing at herself for not paying more attention to Emma this morning. She should have gone after Emma when she had left, how could she be this foolish.

She was driving through a street that was known to give popular parties on Saturday nights when her cell phone ringed. She parked her car to the side and answered her phone.

“REGINA!” She could hear Emma’s voice on the other side. Regina closed her eyes and breathed out a sigh in relieve.

“Emma! Where are you? I have been looking for you all evening.” Regina asks happy to hear Emma’s voice.

“REGINA! I fucked up! Ruby……She…..I……and….Killian.” Regina could hear the despair in Emma’s voice.

“Emma what happened? Are you hurt? Sweetie breath and tell me what happened.” Regina tries to calm Emma down but the blonde keeps sobbing.

“Emma where are you!” Regina tries again. She doesn’t understand what Emma is saying if she keeps sobbing like this.

“I’m ……in ……Jail. I’m so scared Regina. They don’t want to tell me what happened to Ruby.” Emma starts crying again. “Regina I need you!”

It was all Regina needed to hear she turns her engine back on and puts her phone against her ear.

“Emma I’m coming!”

 

Regina was only ten minutes away from the police station. When she entered the building she must have looked like a crazy person. She was still wearing her red dress with her flats and was running her hands fiercely through her hair.

“I want to see Emma Swan! She has been arrested tonight!” She yells at the police officer at the information desk.

“Ma’am you need to call down.” The female police officer says while looking up the requested  information for Regina.

“Emma Swan has been arrested tonight for underage drinking and drug dealing. Her bail is set on 1000……” Regina doesn’t listen to the rest the sentence, she is already taking her wallet and puts two bills of 500 in front of the woman.

“Alright, you need to fill in these papers for her release and we will get her.” Regina nods and watches as the woman asks another officer the get Emma.

 

As soon as Emma sees Regina she rushed to her and hugs her like her life depends on it. Regina embraces Emma tightly rubbing soothing circles on her back and whispering soothing words in the blonde’s ear.

“Emma it’s okay, I’m here for you now. I’m so sorry about this morning.” Regina says refusing to let go of Emma until they arrived back to Regina’s car. Regina helps Emma in the car before getting in on the other side.

Regina puts her seatbelt on but before she starts the car she looks at Emma. The girl is still crying and Regina wonders what has happened to make Emma so distressed. Regina had hear Emma talking about Ruby and something bad but she still didn’t know what had taken place this night.

“Emma are you reading to tell me what happened.” Emma turns her face to Regina and it breaks Regina’s heart to see the blonde in so much pain.

“We need to go to the hospital! They took Ruby there, I need to know if she’s okay.” Regina nods.

“Okay but you are going to tell me what happened during the drive.” Emma nods accepting the deal.

Regina starts the car and waits for Emma to start her story.

“Ruby wanted to go to the rabbit hole because this guy she liked was there. We were having a great time, dancing and drinking.” Emma looks down and starts pulling at the skin of her finger. Emma was feeling responsible for everything tonight. If she hadn’t made those fake ID’s they wouldn’t been let in and they wouldn’t have been drinking. If she hadn’t gone to the toilet she might have seen Killian putting something in Ruby’s drink and stopped in. This was all her fault.

“I left her alone. I went to the bathroom and when I came back she was looking so pale and she wasn’t responding to my questions, so I took her outside to get some fresh air. That’s when Killian came out and he told me he put something in Ruby’s drink. I wanted to hit him but Ruby started breathing really weird and her eyes were closed. Killian ran away and I yelled for people to call an ambulance.” Emma breathed deep in and out.

“I checked for Ruby’s pulse but I couldn’t find it……….I couldn’t find It.” Emma sobs.

“I used CPR to keep her heart beating. I didn’t know what was going on. After ten minutes an ambulance and police car came and they took Ruby and I was arrested. I’m so sorry Regina, I’m a screw-up.” Regina takes Emma’s hand.

“Emma you did nothing wrong!” Regina could see that Emma wasn’t believing her words. The girl puts her head against the widow and Regina can see out of the corner of her eye how big tears roll over Emma’s cheeks.

 

They arrived at the hospital and Emma rushes inside towards the information desk.

“I need to see Ruby Lucas?” Emma says to the nurse.

“Are you family.” Emma shakes her head and regrets it instantly.

“I’m sorry only family is allowed with the patient at this moment.” The nurse says reminding Emma of the hospital policy.

“Please I need to see her! I need to know if she’s okay.” Emma yells at the nurse causing other people to look at her. Regina who is standing next to Emma lays a hand on Emma’s shoulder.

“Emma, You need to calm down.” Emma shrugs the hand of and turns back to the nurse.

“Please! Break the rules for once! I need to see her!” Emma tries again.

“I’m sorry ma’am there is nothing I can do for you.” The nurse says shutting down any hope for Emma.

Emma backs away from the information desk. She runs her hands through her hair and is biting her lip until she can feel blood on her tongue. She walks over to one of the white hospital wall, she let her forehead rest against the cold wall. Regina walks over to Emma, she wants to say something to ease the girl’s pain but before she can say anything Emma smashes her fist against the wall screaming out in pain.

“EMMA!”

Regina has the hold Emma from behind to make sure she doesn’t hit the wall again. The girl struggles against Regina tight grip but Regina doesn’t give in she keeps holding Emma until the girl is tired and stops fighting. Emma turns around and let her head rest against Regina’s shoulder while Regina strokes Emma’s head.

“Emma?”

A soft voice asks. Emma lifts her head from Regina’s shoulder and looks at granny who is standing there looking at them with red eyes.

“Granny.” Emma says her voice hoarse. Emma let go off Regina and walks to granny.

“How is she?” Emma asks, seeing the old lady smile at her.

“She’s fine, she’s sleeping now. The had to pump her stomach but she will be fine. They told me that you stayed with her and performed CPR on her.” Emma nods looking down at her hands. Granny sees this and lifts Emma’s chin up.

“Emma you saved her life, her body could have gone into shock but your actions prevented this. You saved her my sweet girl.” Granny says taking Emma in her arms and kissing her temple.

“Come I’ll show you where she is. So you can stop worrying and get some sleep.” Granny puts her arm through Emma’s and Emma takes Regina’s hand in her free one.

 

They arrive at the room and granny gestures for Emma to go inside. Regina and granny stay behind together and within a second Regina can feel granny’s eyes on her.

“What’s your name dear?” Granny asks Regina curiously. Regina can feel herself getting nervous as the woman keeps staring at her.

“Regina Mills, I’m Emma’s friend.” Regina says holding her hand out for granny to shake it.

“Her friend and………teacher.” Granny says.

“Well……I ………..Yes. I’m Emma’s and Ruby’s English teacher.” Granny takes Regina’s hand and shakes it.

“I understand.” Granny says with a glint in her eyes.

 “Emma………….Emma is a special girl. A girl close to my heart, I can see that you are very special to Emma. She doesn’t let anyone hold her like you were holding her.” Granny let her eyes wonder over Regina and gives Regina a small smile.

“Emma deserves to be happy, don’t hurt her.” Regina shakes her head.

“I’ll try not to. I’ll protect her.” Granny pulls at Regina’s hand, the one she’s still holding, and pulls Regina in her arms to hug her. Regina hadn’t expect this but can feel herself ease in to the hug.

“I know you will. Now take her home and make sure she gets a good nights’ sleep.” Granny lets go of Regina to moment Emma steps out of the room again.

“Emma you are going to go with miss Mills here and she will take you home. You need your rest, Ruby will call you tomorrow.” Granny gives Emma a kiss on her forehead and gives Regina a wink.

 

“What was that about.” Emma asks opening the car door.

“Granny and I came to a understanding.” Regina says starting the car.

“What understanding?” Emma looks at her curiously. Regina turns her body to Emma and looks in her eyes.

 It’s like time stands still before they both lean forward to close the distance. It’s slow and passionate everything they need in this particular moment. When they come apart Emma let her eyes travel over Regina form. She takes in the new hair, and dress and it leaves her breathless. How did she not notice this change in Regina.

“You look absolutely beautiful.” Emma says looking deep into Regina’s eyes making sure that the woman believes her this time.

The kiss that follows insurance Emma that Regina finally believes it as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is good at the moment BUT I do love drama and more is coming!


	14. Living a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter with some drama. Let me know what you think :)

Regina feels the heat of the sun beams shining through her window on her eyelids. She stirs, she doesn’t want to be awake.  It was almost noon and for the first time ever she didn’t want to leave the bed. She turns herself on her stomach trying to go back to sleep. After a few minutes she could feel the soft touch of lips on her shoulder and something was tickling her back.

The soft touches continued and Regina could feel her heart beating faster. She turns her head to the warm body next to her and opens her eyes. Emerald Eyes stare back at her. Emma’s index finger is drawing little circles on Regina back giving her goose bumps.

“Good morning.” Regina says her voice soft and warm. Emma leans forward and presses a kiss on Regina’s nose.

“Good morning.” Emma says smiling lovely at Regina. Regina turns her body and is lying on her side facing Emma. She cups the blonde’s cheek and let her fingers trace over the blonde’s bottom lip.

“You make me so happy Emma.” Regina says her eyes not looking away from the blonde’s pink lips.

“And you do the same for me Regina.” Emma says before capturing the brunette’s lips and kissing her slowly. Emma let her tongue trace over Regina’s lips before entering her mouth and exploring everything. Regina moans into their kiss feeling herself getting warmer and warmer.

“Emma….” Regina breaths out. She rolls on her back and pulls the blonde on top of her. Emma who is happy that Regina is overcoming her shininess breaks their kiss to start leaving feather light kisses on the brunette’s cheek, nose, eyes, jaw, neck, sucking on her pulse point.

Regina’s breath hitches, she takes a hold of Emma’s hand and pushes them between her legs. Emma moans in discovering how wet the brunette is for her.

“Touch me Emma. I need you.” Emma doesn’t hesitate and starts rubbing circles on Regina’s clit. Regina cries out and let’s go of Emma’s hand instead she clutches the sheets of the bed.

Emma’s other hand wonders over Regina’s gorgeous body, Emma was happy for the fact that they went naked to bed last night. Nothing was stopping her to feel her and Regina’s body pressed together. Something that was most definitely Emma’s favourite feeling.

Regina was feeling like she was losing her mind. Emma hand started to rub her in a fast rhythm and their nipples were rubbing against each other making Regina squirm under Emma. She bite her lip trying to prevent herself from screaming out in pleasure.

“Don’t hold back.” Emma whispers in her ear making Regina bit her lip even more.

“Scream for me.” Without a warning Emma pushes two fingers inside Regina with ease. The brunette’s back arched and Emma could hear Regina whimper. Emma pushes in and out of Regina faster and faster. She looks up at the brunette and sees to brunette’s eyes roll back in her head. Emma was mesmerize by how beautiful Regina was looking in this moment. Emma kissed Regina and this was the final thing she needed to do to push the brunette over the edge screaming her name.

Emma let Regina ride out her orgasm before withdrawing her fingers. She rolled of Regina and watches the brunette’s chest going up and down. A little tear was escaping out of the corner of Regina’s eye and Emma leaned forward kissing it away.

“What are you thinking.” Emma asked leaning on her elbow and looking at Regina. The brunette turns her face.

“I’m in love with you.” Regina says not looking away.

“I have been in love with you from the first time I saw you.” Emma states a small blush covering her cheeks. Regina chuckles and pulls Emma closer to her so they can cuddle.

“I don’t want to teach tomorrow.” Regina says after a while. “I want to stay here forever with you, never leaving the loft.”

Emma laughs and kisses Regina’s temple. “I wish we could.” Emma says sincerely.

“ But let us enjoy today and go back to reality tomorrow.” Emma can feel Regina nod before the brunette is pushing her on her back. She kisses Emma neck making Emma chuckles.

“Your turn.” Regina winks before straddling the blonde.

 

 

Entering the school building Emma was feeling lonely. She had called Ruby the day before. Everything was fine, she was back home but couldn’t go to school yet. She also told Emma that they had started an investigation in to Killian Jones and Emma was no longer charged with drug dealing which came as a real relieve to Emma.

Emma and Regina had both agreed to act professional towards each other. No kissing our touching each other until they got home. Emma was already starting to hate their agreement. She watched Regina walk through the hallway with her new look and a dozen teenage boys were ogling her, and Emma was positive she even saw one drooling.

Emma was jealous so she had to keep reminding herself that those boys could look all they want they couldn’t touch. Something Emma couldn’t wait to do.

She made her way to her locker to collect her books for the next hours when she saw Greg Mendel taking his books out of his locker. Emma puts her books in her bag and hurries to Greg when she sees him turn to walk away.

“Hey Greg.” Emma yells at him startling to guy and making him turn around in surprise. Emma couldn’t stop the gasp escaping her mouth when she saw his face. His nose was taped in and he had two black bruises under his eyes.

“Wow! That must hurt, did Killian do this?” Emma asks sincerely. Greg nods pulling at the cords of his bag. Not really in the mood to have a conversation this day. He was looking really pale, Emma puts her hand on his shoulder.

“Greg, are you okay? You don’t look well.”  Greg shrugs Emma’s hand off and scoffs.

“I’m fine!” He says firmly. He looks Emma over before turning around and walking away.

Emma felt sorry for the guy but he didn’t want her help, and she couldn’t force him to accept it.

Emma walks into her history class. She wondered which story the older teacher was going to tell them this time? Or was she going to actually teach this time. To Emma’s surprise and many other students the teacher did. She teach them about Henry the eight with his six wives and the effects on England when he broke with the catholic church. Emma actually like the lesson this time and she had to admit that the old hag could actually teach a descent class.

**(TRIGGER WARNING!!! GUNVIOLENCE!!!)**

All the sudden the lesson was disturbed by a horrible sound coming from the hallway. All the students turned around and some jumped from their seats.

“Are those gunshots?” A freighted girl asks. The teacher walks passed the students and opens the door to look outside. When the door was opened  another shot was heard in the distance together with a scream.

Everyone was standing up now. The teacher closes the door and looks at her students. Emma could see in her teachers eyes that she didn’t know what to do.

“Everyone……..I………sit down………it probably nothing.” The teacher says her voice trembling. They could hear running footsteps in the hallway and people were screaming.

“What’s going on.” A boy yells at the teacher.

“There’s a shooter in the school.” A other girl cries out. Several students grab their stuff and make their way towards the door.

“Please everyone keep calm. We don’t know what’s going and….” She didn’t get any further when a other shot was heard and the first student pushed her out of the way and left the room. Emma did the same and left the room. But the second she was standing in the hallway she knew something was really wrong.

People were running around. Girls were crying and screaming. People were being pushed and shoved, some fell on the floor and were stepped on. Emma looked around trying to figure out where she had to go when she saw a guy running their way, he was covered in blood.

“There a shooter! There is a shooter! RUN!” He yelled.

Emma felt herself frozen on the spot while she watched him run away. She was terrified, her legs were numb and she couldn’t breathe. A hand grabbed her arm and dragged her through the crowd of terrified students.

“EVERYONE GO INTO A CLASSROOM AND LOCKED THE DOORS! DON’T COME OUT!”

Emma looks up at the person who was dragging her into a classroom. She was so happy to see Regina, happy that she was save. Regina manages to dragged several students into the classroom and closes the door. She switches the lights off and tells everyone to go the back of the room and crouch down.

Regina checks if the door was properly closed and makes her way to the students. “I need you all to be quiet. I don’t want to hear a single sound.” Regina whispers to the students. Emma moves closer to Regina and takes her hand. She didn’t care that people could see her, she needs Regina right now.

 

Regina was happy she had found Emma. She was the only one in the teacher break room when she had heard the gunshots. She didn’t think but rushed out of the room. Students were running all over the place and teachers couldn’t contain them. Regina starts running and yelling for students to go into a room and locked themselves up. She could see some listen to her so she kept running and yelling. Every now and then she could hear a new shot but it was in the distance so Regina kept running the opposite way.

When she saw Emma looking at the boy covered in blood her heart stopped. Emma was looking pale and didn’t move a muscle. She grabbed her hand and dragged the blonde with her. She wasn’t going to leave her in this moment. She went into a classroom and locked them up with several students. When she had secured the door and made sure the room looked like it was empty she went to the students and tried to keep them calm.

She was trying control her breathing when she felt a hand slip in hers. Regina looks up at the person who’s hand it is and sees Emma’s worried eyes looking at her. She wishes she could hold and kiss the blonde, to tell her everything was going to be okay but they were not alone.

The gunshots that a minute ago were just in the distance were now coming closer. There were no running footsteps anymore. Regina was hoping everyone had made it out when someone started knocking on their door.

“PLEASE! LET ME IN! HE’S COMING! HELP ME!”

A frighten girl pleads. Regina could feel her heart fall to the ground. She wants to help the girl but couldn’t risk the safety of the other students in the classroom. She didn’t know what to do.

“We need to help her.” A redhead girl whispers.

“Are you crazy! What if he’s out there and comes in here.” A other boy replies.

Emma turns her head to the boy and glares daggers at him. “So if you were standing on the other side you would be okay with us leaving you out there?” Emma says her voice louder than a whisper.

“PLEASE HELP ME.” The girls pleads again having heard Emma.

Emma stands up ready to let the girl inside when Regina pulls her down.

“YOU STAY HERE!”

She says standing up and stepping to the door. She opens it slowly and sees the girl, her eyes are wide and disorientated. Regina pulls her inside but stands still for a moment when she sees another boy standing with his back to her in the hallway. He looks very familiar to her and she recognizes him as one of her creative writing students. She takes a step outside of the classroom.

“Greg?” Regina says trying to get his attention. The boy turns around and Regina feels all the blood in her face leave when she looks at his hand. He’s holding a small handgun and he has little spats of blood on his face.

He raises the gun in her direction, his eyes are red and glazy. Regina can feel her heart stop beating.


	15. The dream came crashing down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the dramatic cliffhanger :) But you know you don't have to wait long for me to up-load another chapter.
> 
> Again TRIGGER WARNING! GUN VIOLENCE!!

He raises the gun in her direction, his eyes are red and glazy. Regina can feel her heart stop beating. She has to do something, she can’t be a coward.

“Gre…greg…..please put down the gun.” The boy watches her and frowns.

“Why?” He asks his voice frightening calm.

“Think what you are doing. You will only get in more trouble if you shoot someone.” Regina says trying to make him put down the gun.

“I already shot someone so killing you won’t make a difference.” He says looking Regina up and down.

“Please…….Greg………” Regina says, she starts to cry and can feel tears streaming down her face.

“DON’T CRY!” He yells making Regina jump in fright. “STOP MAKING ME FEEL SORRY FOR YOU!”

Regina nods and whips her tears away but she can’t stop them from falling.

“Please Greg……….I don’t want to die. I haven’t done anything yet.” Greg puts his gun down and starts shaking his head.

“STOP IT!” He can’t hear this. I needs to go on with the plan. She’s standing in his way.

Regina looks around, she needs to get back in the classroom and lock the door, she will be save there. She takes a step back but hears a door opening behind her. She watches Greg as he raises his gun again in the direction of the sound.

“YOU!” He yells. Regina turns around and sees Killian standing, pale and with his hands up in surrender.

“Shit!” Killian says looking at Greg who has to gun pointed to Killian’s head. Regina doesn’t like Killian but she can’t let Greg shoot him.

“Greg! Don’t do it.” She says standing between Killian and Greg now. Greg turns the gun back to Regina. Regina swallows trying not cry anymore more.

“Shut up! He’s the reason why I’m doing this! I have been looking everywhere for him! Do you know what he did to me?” He asks Regina, tears forming in his eyes.

“He made my life miserable! He kicks me, hits me, spits in my face, calls me names, calls me at night threatening me and my family. HE DERSEVES THIS!” Greg spits out.

“Please Greg, I can’t let you do this.” Regina tries again.

“Yeah dude, stop and put the gun down!” Killian says making Greg turn back at him.

“You SHUT UP! Miss Mills get out of the way or I will kill you too.” Regina closes her eyes and bites her lip before shaking her head.

“I can’t do that Greg.” Regina says her voice quivering.

“Then I’m sorry miss Mills.” He raises his gun ready to shoot her down.

 

“NOOOOO!” Emma runs in the hallway standing between Regina and Greg now.

“Don’t do it Greg!” Emma pleads.

“Emma!” Emma can hear Regina behind here.

“I know why you’re doing this! I get it. You know that I do! You saw my bruises, you wanted to know how I got them.” Emma turns her head and points at Killian.

“He did it! He hit me and kicked me. Breaking my ribs, splitting my lip! Why? Because I stood up against him.” Emma looks for a second at Regina and can see Regina glare angry at Killian before she turns back to Greg.

“Do you know what he did next? He put bad pills in Ruby’s drink almost killing her! So I know he deserves this! Hell I want to take your gun and shoot him down but we CAN’T” Emma can see Greg looking at her in confusion.

“Why not!” He asks his voice small.

“Because we are better than him! WE ARE GOOD!”

Greg looks at her in shock. Emma gives him a small smile when she sees him lower the gun. Emma breathes out and can feel Regina take her hand squeezing it.

“Pussy!”

it’s fast and it’s whisper but Emma can hear in. She turns around and sees the grin on Killian’s face. When she turns around the gun is pointed back to her chest and it feel like everything goes into slow motion. She can feel herself getting pushed down on the ground when the shot goes off.

 Her head hits the ground making her sees black stars for a minute before she sees Regina lying next to her. Blood is covering her shirt and she’s breathing fast. Emma crawls over to Regina and sees a bullet hole on the right side of her chest. She’s loosing blood fast and Emma pulls her sweater off and puts it on the wound trying to stop the bleeding.

“REGINA! REGINA! STAY WITH ME!” Emma yells putting more pressure on the wound.

“YOU SHOT HER!” Emma yells turning her head to watch Greg. “REGINA! STAY AWAKE!” 

Greg is passing around and shaking his head while running his hands through his hair.

“You were all standing in the way! I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I can’t do this!” Greg is rambling. Emma turns her head to Killian.

“KILIIAN! CALL AN FUCKING AMBULANCE! YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT!” Emma yells at him. The yelling makes Killian snap out of his shock. Killian grabs his phone and starts calling 911.

Emma looks back at Regina and can see her eyes fluttering shut. “Don’t you dare go to sleep!” Emma says firmly making Regina open her eyes again.

Emma is so focused on Regina trying to keep her awake that she doesn’t notice the shock on Killian’s face when he sees Greg putting the gun to his own head and pulling the trigger.

The sound makes her shiver and she doesn’t need to turn around to know that Greg is lying on the floor. His eyes open looking at nothing in the distance. Emma can feel her tears streaming down her face, making her vision blurry. She whips them away with her hand forgetting that they are covered in blood.

The feeling of the sticky blood on her face awakens something in her. She feels so much anger, so much hate, everything was perfect yesterday and today everything came crashing down because of this piece of shit next to her. Emma stands up and walks over to Killian who is still looking at Greg in shock.

“YOU DID THIS!” Emma yells grabbing Killian’s phone and throwing it against the wall. She shoves him making him stumble and fall to the ground.

“YOU FUCKING DID THIS! IF SHE DIES I WILL KILL YOU!” She yells at him.

“Emma………” Regina cries out for the girl. Emma turns around her face softening directly when Regina looks at her with open eyes. Emma let herself immediately sick to the ground taking Regina hand in hers.

“Regina don’t leave me.” She says kissing Regina’s hand. “I LOVE YOU.” Emma can feel Regina squeeze her hand.

“I love you too……….. so much.” Emma leans forward and kisses Regina’s lips.

“Wait? You’re in love with her?” Killian’s irritating voice asks.

Emma reaches over Regina grabbing to fallen gun before standing up and hitting Killian in the face with the back of the gun knocking him out.

“Stupid asshole.” Emma hisses before turning her attention to Regina again.

Regina is smiling at her. “Good one.” She says trying to find some humour in this situation but Emma can hear Regina’s unsteady breaths.

“you’re going to be okay Regina.” Emma says pushes some hairs out of Regina’s face.

“Emma……”

“Please don’t say goodbye.” Emma pleads. “I can’t say goodbye to you.” Regina lifts her hand, it causes her pain but it’s worth the pain because she can feel Emma’s soft skin when she cups the blonde’s cheek.

“No matter what happens I will always be with you.”

“Regina…….”

“Kiss me Emma.”

They are both crying when their lips touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I love drama
> 
> Let me know what you think.  
> If you have any questions don't be afraid to asked them and you can always find me on twitter @sugarsweet_19


	16. My future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter :(

“…………shooting made 2 victims with minor injuries and 1 victim with major injuries who is still in the hospital. The victim’s name is Regina Mills who works as a teacher at the school. Several witnesses of the shooting, students who were in the building at the time of the shooting told us that the teacher acted professional and managed to bring several students to safety before facing the shooter who was threating two students.

The teacher who knew the shooter as one of her own students tried to calm him down but got shot in the process. After shooting the teacher, the shooter killed himself.

The shooter’s name is Greg Mendel, an orphan whose father and mother died when Greg was only three years old. The police are investigating the reason behind the shooting but several sources tell us that the main reason at hand is bullying…………..”

Emma presses the off button on the remote. She was tired of hearing the same things over and over again. She walks back to the hospital bed and sits down in the chair she had been sitting in for the past three days. She let her eyes room over Regina’s body, she was still looking pale but she was breathing on her own now. The doctors had told Emma that this was a good sign that she will be waken up every moment now. Emma hadn’t slept, she didn’t want to miss the moment Regina would wake.

She had so much to tell her. Regina will be so proud of her when she wakes up. They didn’t have to worry about being discovered. Emma had made a deal with Killian, well not exactly a deal more like threating him that if he told anyone, the guys he deals for will get a phone call about Killian selling their pills for more money than he’s supposed to. Emma smiles at the memory of Killian’s face, he was so pale and scared. He was finally getting what he deserved, he was expelled for bullying and he was going to jail  for what he did to Ruby.

“Karma is a bitch.” Emma says to herself.

“What…….?” A weak voice asks.

Emma jumps up knocking over her chair and looking at Regina.

“Regina!” Emma asks loudly making the woman groan.

“Don’t talk so loud.” Regina says her voice hoarse and low.

Emma takes a step forward taking Regina’s hand in hers. “You’re awake.” Emma says not believing what is happening.

“I hope so, or this is a wonderful dream.” Regina chuckles but has to hold back because the action hurts.

Emma pushes some strains of hair out of the way and looks in Regina’s eyes.

“You’re going to be okay. I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

 

 

**1 Year later**

“For Christ sake! Emma stand still!” Regina says while holding the camera. Ruby and Emma are laughing at the nervous looking woman.

“Regina why are you so nervous, we are the ones graduating today.” Emma says giving Regina a wink.

“I’m not nervous, I’m just so excited for the two of you. Now stand still so I can take the picture.” Both girl adjust their graduations caps before looking in the camera and smiling.  Regina takes to picture.

“You both look absolutely gorgeous.” Regina compliments to girls making Emma blush.

 

“RUBY! Where do I need to sit.” A grumpy granny says walking up to them.

“You can sit with me Eugenia.” Regina says.

Granny smiles and nods. “You girls should go ahead and take your places.” Granny says locking her arm through Regina’s and walking to their seats.

 

The ceremony starts with a quiet moment remembering the victims of the shooting a year ago. The teachers are sitting in front of the graduates. Regina can see her friend Maleficent and waves to her. After the shooting Regina decides to quit her job, because she wanted to be with Emma but also she needed some time to figure out what she wanted to do with her life. To her own surprise she discovered that she had a passion for cooking and was now working as a private chef.

Gold started the name calling. The first of the two girl to come up was Ruby Lucas, she was shyly smiling when she took her diploma but the shy smile turned into a laughter fit when she heard granny yelling in the crowd.

 

“THAT’S MY GRANDDAUGHTER!”

 

Regina had to calm Eugenia down because for a moment she thought to older woman was going to get a heart attack.

“Emma Swan!” Gold called.

Regina stands up and watches Emma walk to the stage.

“Graduating with high honours.”

Emma takes her diploma. She let her eyes room over the crows until she finds Regina standing. Their eyes lock and Emma throws up her fist up in the air.

 

She did it! She changed her future and she had found her happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the ending :)  
> Thank you for reading my story.
> 
> If someone has any requests for another story you would like to read please let me know, I might take up  
> the challenge, You can always find me on twitter @sugarsweet_19


End file.
